Quand le passé rencontre le présent
by Rach2503
Summary: Peut de temps après son retour de ses deux ans d'abscence Sydney décide de tout quitter, mais que ce passe-t-il quand le passé refait surface?
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois depuis ce jour où toute sa vie avait basculer, se réveillant sans aucun souvenir des deux dernières années. Depuis ce jour, elle avait vu toute sa vie changer : l'homme qu'elle aimait s'été marié à une femme du nom de Lauren Reed, seulement quelques mois après sa disparition, son père était emprisonné pour trahison, car il avait pris contact avec son ex-épouse, Irina Derevko, ennemie des USA, pour enquêter sur la disparition de sa fille. Elle avait réussit à faire sortir Jack Bristow de prison, après avoir fait pression sur le directeur de la NSC, Robert Lindsay. Depuis elle et son père savaient très bien qu'au moindre faux pas de leurs parts, il serait le premier à leur tomber dessus.

Pour tout le monde Sydney Bristow était toujours la même, souriante, aimante, toujours prête à rendre service, pour eux, tout aller bien pour elle. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'allait pas bien. Etant devenu une experte dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments, personne ne s'aperçu que la jeune femme au contraire était en proie à la dépression. Elle avait repris sa vie doucement, la présence de Will et Fran lui manquant terriblement, elle ne sortait que très rarement de chez elle sauf pour aller au travail. Le poids de ces deux années perdues, lui pesait de plus en plus sur les épaules, des souvenirs lui revenant de temps en temps en mémoire, la poussant à vouloir en savoir plus, s'ajouta à la liste des choses qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. Ce qui la conduisit à faire elle-même des recherches sur cette période, mais aucun de ses contacts ne trouva d'information. Elle n'eut donc pas le choix et fit appel à la dernière personne à qui elle voulait demander quelque chose : Julian Sark. L'argument qui fit pencher la balance en sa faveur était le fait qu'un mois auparavant, Sark avait été relâché en échange d'un agent de la CIA détenu par le Convenant, donc qu'il pouvait avoir accès aux informations détenues par le Convenant.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Sark et Sydney récupérèrent toutes les informations qu'ils purent sur l'alias de Sydney pendant les deux ans, Julia Thorne. Elle découvrit avec horreur que pendant cette période, elle avait été un tueur, froid, efficace, ne laissant jamais aucun témoin, mais qu'en même temps elle avait du être agent double pour la Cia, de nombreux indices allant dans ce sens pour une personne sachant les reconnaître. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait été elle-même pendant ces deux ans, et c'est ce qui la troubla le plus. Cependant le jour où ils trouvèrent une vidéo d'elle entrain de trancher la gorge d'Adrian Lazarey, qui n'était ni plus ni moins que le père de Sark, tout changea. Une altercation éclata entre les deux ennemis peu de temps après, Sydney ne reconnaissant pas que elle et Sark étaient beaucoup plus semblables qu'il y paraissait. Cependant au lieu de terminer par un combat comme dans leurs missions, et à leur grande surprise, ils finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre entrain de faire l'amour, depuis ce jour, ils entretenaient une liaison.

Mais son état ne s'améliora pas pour autant, à chacune de ses visites, Sark la vit sombrer de plus en plus dans la dépression, cela faisait maintenant deux mois et demi qu'ils se voyaient. Il savait que toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait ne faisaient que très peu attention à elle, ne cherchant pas à voir derrière le masque qu'elle arborait depuis son retour. Plus rien ne semblait la retenir à eux, seul son travail lui permettait de ne pas commettre un acte qui lui serait fatal. Jusqu'à ce jour, cinq mois après son retour, où une nouvelle opportunité s'offrait à elle.

Elle se tenait debout devant la fenêtre donnant sur l'océan simplement vêtue d'une chemise d'homme de couleur noir, elle venait de faire le point sur sa vie, et était maintenant sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle sentit une nouvelle présence dans la pièce, elle le vit dans les reflets de la vitre venir se placer juste derrière elle mais ne faisant aucun geste pour la toucher. Elle l'observa quelque minute, le détaillant.

- « J'ai réfléchie à la question que tu m'as posé. » dit-elle avant de se retourner et de se rapprocher de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. « J'accepte, Julian. »

Il ne répondit rien, mais passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Il l'avait observé durant de nombreux mois, l'avait vu s'enfoncé de plus en plus dans le puit sans fond de la dépression. Il avait donc pris une décision qui changerait sa vie. Il lui avait proposé de quitter ce pays qui lui avait tout pris et de commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Cette décision avait été dure à prendre pour lui, qui se disait sans attaches, il avait du faire face au fait qu'au fil des mois ce qu'il éprouvait envers Sydney Bristow, son ennemie de toujours, avait radicalement changer. Il s'était attaché à elle, elle avait réussi à réveiller cette part de lui dont tout le monde pensait qu'il était dépourvu : son cœur. Et oui, le grand Mr Sark avait un cœur, que seul Sydney était parvenue à toucher, cependant il ne chercha pas à mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Il la serra donc dans ses bras un peu plus fort contre lui, et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand le baiser prit fin, ils commencèrent tout les deux à empaqueter les affaires auxquels Sydney tenait le plus. Une heure et demi plus tard Sydney referma la porte de son appartement, clôturant ainsi une période importante de sa vie.

Weiss regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et vit qu'il était neuf heure passé. Sydney n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition, ce qui n'était pas normal, elle qui était toujours ponctuelle. De plus elle ne répondait pas à ses appels, il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il décida donc d'envoyer quelqu'un vérifier si elle était encore chez elle. Celui-ci revint une demi-heure plus tard, sans l'avoir trouvé. Il se dit alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution, prévenir Jack Bristow. Il se rendit vers son bureau, la porte était ouverte. En le voyant arriver Jack Bristow stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire et dit :

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Monsieur, avez-vous des nouvelles de Sydney ? »

« Non, elle doit être à son bureau. Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il sentant l'inquiétude monter en lui.

« Non, justement, elle n'est pas encore arrivée. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un voir si elle était encore chez elle, et il n'y avait personne non plus. »

« Vous cherchez à me dire que ma fille a disparue sans laisser de trace. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Jack Bristow resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant à quelles actions entreprendre. Puis il retourna son attention vers Weiss.

« Allez chez elle, entrez dans son appartement, vérifiez s'il ne manque rien, puis revenez ici. »

« Ok, j'y vais tout de suite. » dit Eric en sortant du bureau.

Weiss revint une heure plus tard, la mine encore plus sombre qu'a son départ. Quand il arriva, il se rendit directement dans le bureau, où il trouva Jack Bristow mais aussi Marcus Dixon et Michael Vaughn.

« Qu'avez-vous trouver ? » fut la première question que Jack posa quand il vit Weiss entrer dans le bureau.

« Il manque certaine de ses affaires, celle auxquelles elle tenait le plus. »

« Je lance les recherches. » dit immédiatement Dixon tout en sortant du bureau.

Tout le monde sortit à la suite de Dixon, laissant Jack Bristow seul. Qu'avait-il bien pus arriver pour pousser sa fille à partir si précipitamment, se demanda t-il. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à remuer ciel et terre afin de trouver une trace de Sydney sans aucun résultat. Vers la fin de la journée ils reçurent la vidéo surveillance de l'aéroport, quand ils la visionnèrent, ils restèrent tous muet de stupeur. Sur l'écran on pouvait voir une jeune femme brune à ses côté se tenait un homme, grand, blond, que tout le monde reconnu immédiatement. Une question pouvait se lire sur leur visage, que pouvait bien faire Sydney avec Julian Sark. Un mouvement détourna l'attention de tous de l'écran, Jack Bristow venait de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Sur leur visage pouvait se lire de l'incompréhension, de la colère et du dégoût.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plusieurs années après.**

Les choses n'avaient que très peu changées durant les années qui s'étaient écoulées, la Cia n'avait eu que très peu d'informations sur les faits et gestes de Sark et Sydney. Tout le monde avait reprit le cour de leur vie avec plus ou moins de facilité. Seule une personne n'avait pas fait table rase de la disparition de Sydney et comptait bien arriver à l'arrêter un jour ou l'autre, cette personne étant le directeur de la NSC Robert Lindsay. Il n'avait de cesse de trouver le moindre indice concernant les activités de Sydney et de Sark. Jusqu'au jour où il reçut un coup de téléphone, venant d'un de ses contacts, lui annonçant une nouvelle qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs années, il avait enfin le pouvoir d'attirer Sydney Bristow dans ses filets. Sans perdre une seconde, il se mit à organiser la mission qui lui permettra d'avoir sa vengeance sur Sydney Bristow, et ce qui le faisait sourire encore plus était que toutes les retombées iraient sur la Cia. Il faisait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups.

Peu de chose avait changé à la Cia, Dixon était toujours le directeur, Weiss et Vaughn occupaient une fonction plus importante et étaient placé sous les ordres directs de Jack Britow, qui était devenu directeur adjoint. Ils étaient tous réunis, à l'exception de Jack Bristow, dans la salle de briefings, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Tout d'un coup le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant, attira leurs attentions, Dixon venait de faire son apparition dans la salle, et vu l'expression de son visage, cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« Je viens de recevoir un appel du haut directeur de la Cia, nous allons devoir accomplir une mission pour le compte de la NSC. » déclara Dixon entrant ainsi dans le vif du sujet.

« Que veut Lindsay, cette fois ? » demanda Vaughn, son ton laissant paraître son antipathie.

Vaughn n'avait jamais pus cerner le directeur de la NSC, et cela depuis le jour où sa femme le lui avait présenté. Bien sure, ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite entre Sydney et Lindsay, n'avait fait qu'augmenter son aversion pour l'homme. Surtout que depuis, celui-ci, était totalement obséder à l'idée d'avoir un jour sa revanche à l'encontre de Sydney. L'image apparaissant sur l'écran derrière Dixon, le fit sortir de ses pensées. On y distinguait un garçon d'une dizaine d'année environ, châtain blond, avec des yeux bleus.

« Qui est-il ? » demanda aussitôt Weiss.

« Il semblerait que ce soit le fils d'un grand chef de la pègre Irlandaise, l'avoir permettrait de faire tomber son organisation. »

« Depuis quand la Cia kidnappe des enfants. » dit Weiss sombrement expriment ainsi la pensée de tout le monde face à cette nouvelle mission.

« Il s'agit de notre seul piste pour atteindre la tête de cette organisation. » répondit Dixon, puis après quelques minutes de silence il reprit. « Moi non plus cela ne me plait pas, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Où se trouve t-il ? »

« Il se trouve dans la maison familial qui se situe dans les alentours de Dublin, ses parents sont absent pendant quelques jours, donc il nous faut agir rapidement. Vaughn et Weiss, je veux que vous meniez cette mission. »

Les deux hommes acceptèrent, puis après leur avoir donnée toutes les informations, Dixon sortis de la salle. Au fur et à mesure, qu'ils lisaient leurs ordres de mission, ils sentaient une appréhension les gagner, après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours que la Cia avait recourt à cette méthode pour atteindre un terroriste. Au moment de sortir à leur tour, Weiss regarda Vaughn et lui dit :

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette mission. » dit-il.

« Oui, moi aussi. » répondit simplement Vaughn.

Puis les deux hommes partirent récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin avant d'aller à l'aéroport pour se rendre en Irlande.

**Quelques heures plus tard en Europe de l'Est.**

Une silhouette pouvait se distingué sur le balcon d'une des chambres d'un luxueux hôtel, elle avait de long cheveux châtain, une force et une sérénité ce dégageant d'elle. Elle se tenait adossé à la rambarde, observant ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieure de la suite comme elle l'avait fait a de nombreuse reprise, à la recherche du moindre détail suspicieux. Dans la pièce, se tenaient trois hommes assis autour d'une table, elle les observa tour à tour. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur la personne avec qui ils étaient entrain de négocier, mais son regard s'attarda plus sur les deux autres hommes. De même taille, ce qui distinguait principalement les deux hommes était leurs couleurs de cheveux, d'yeux et surtout leur comportement. L'un était brun avec les yeux marron, l'autre était blond avec les yeux bleus, le comportement de l'un était dicté par l'impulsivité contrairement à l'autre qui lui réfléchissait avant d'agir et ne faisait jamais rien à la légère, tout pour ainsi dire opposait Simon Walker et Julian Sark. Cependant une vraie amitié s'était développée entre les deux hommes car tout deux avaient avant tout à cœur l'intérêt d'une seule et même femme. Elle sourit à cette pensée, ses deux hommes tenaient une place importante dans sa vie. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en entendant les trois hommes parler d'elle. Elle fit alors son entrée dans la pièce et le regard des trois hommes fut immédiatement dirigée vers elle. Elle alla prendre place sur une chaise à la droite de Sark, alors que celui-ci faisait les présentations.

« Mr Calrissian voici ma femme, Sydney. »

Celui-ci offrit une poigner de main à Sydney qu'elle accepta. Cependant on avait pu lire le choc sur le visage de l'homme, au moment où il avait reconnu qui il avait devant lui. Cette réaction était devenue quelque chose auxquels ils étaient habitués. Bien que cela faisait maintenant 11 ans, qu'elle était mariée à Julian. Tout le monde suspectait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais peu de personne savait que le fameux Mr Sark avait épousé Sydney Bristow, fille d'Irina Derevko et ancien agent de la Cia, et ces personnes là, étaient triés sur le volet. Au fil des années ils avaient été à même de garder leur union secrète tout du moins au yeux des diverses agences gouvernementaux, pour leur sécurité et celle de leur entourage. Bien sur elle avait longtemps crains que la nouvelle n'atteigne la Cia, et avait peur de leur réaction, mais elle avait appris à ne pas regretter sa décision de partir de Los Angeles. Son attention retourna sur la personne qui lui faisait face quand Julian lui demanda qu'elle fût la raison de ce meeting.

« Je vous ais contacté car il met parvenu une information vous concernant. »

« Quel est-il ? » demanda Sydney qui tout à coup avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un aurait révélé la location de votre demeure. »

« A qui l'a-t-il réveler ? » demanda alors Julian.

« Un agent de la NSC. »

« Vous êtes vous occupés de la personne qui vous a remis cette information ? » demanda Simon.

« Bien sur, il est mort, j'ai suivi le protocole. »

« Bien vous pouvez y aller. » dit Simon, mettant fin au meeting.

L'homme jeta un regard vers Sydney et Sark puis sortis de la suite, accompagner de Simon. Quand celui-ci revint dans la pièce, il découvrit ses amis toujours à la même place, une seule chose avait changé, Sark avait pris la main de Sydney dans la sienne, en signe de réconfort pour sa femme.

« Qu'allons nous faire ? » demanda Sydney tout à coup, en se retournant vers son mari.

« Nous allons être obliger de déménager, ça ne me fais pas plus plaisir à toi qu'à moi, mais nous n'avons plus le choix. »

« Et pour les enfants ? » demanda Sydney, de l'inquiétude se faisant clairement lire sur son visage.

« Je t'ai promis que je les protégerais, Sydney, quitte à détruire tous ce qu'il se mettra au travers de mon chemin. » dit-il tout en posant une main sur la joue de sa femme.

« L'avion est près à décoller. » intervint alors Simon, sentant l'inquiétude de ses amis.

Sydney tout comme Sark, savait ce que signifier cette information, cela voulait dire que leur vie maintenant aller être connu de tous, que ses enfants allait être maintenant confronter à des danger qu'ils ne devraient même pas connaître. Et surtout que ces années qu'elle avait vécu dans son havre de paix en Irlande avait pris fin. Maintenant toutes les organisations se lanceraient à leurs recherches. Elle lança un regard en direction de son époux, elle pouvait voir que lui aussi éprouver les mêmes appréhensions. Elle sentit l'étreinte de son époux se resserrait autour d'elle, pendant qu'ils se rendaient à l'aéroport.


	3. Chapter 3

**Au même moment près de Dublin. **

Vaughn et Weiss venaient d'entrer dans la propriété, ils se rendirent immédiatement vers la porte d'entrer du manoir. Après avoir désactivé l'alarme, ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers l'étage ou se situé la chambre de l'enfant. Un bruit attira leur attention, la voix d'une fille. Vaughn et Weiss se regardèrent, stupéfait, car il n'était pas question d'un autre enfant dans leur ordre de mission. Ils se rendirent directement vers la chambre d'où venait le bruit, puis après s'être assuré que le reste de l'étage était inoccupé, ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

Ils eurent la stupéfaction de trouver le garçon qu'ils étaient venus chercher entrain de jouer avec une fille du même age, sous l'œil de leur nourrice. Quand celle-ci remarqua les hommes armés qui avait fait irruption dans la pièce elle cria aux enfants de se cacher, en sortant elle-même une arme. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de faire feux sur les assaillants, une fléchette tranquillisante l'atteignant en pleine poitrine. La fille se tenait derrière son frère, qui s'était placé devant elle en signe de protection.

« Que faite vous ici ? Que voulais vous ? » demanda le garçon, aucune peur ne pouvant se lire sur le visage du garçon, au grand étonnement de Weiss et Vaughn.

« Ne t'inquiète pas nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal à toi et à ta sœur. » dit ce dernier d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

« Christopher.. » dit alors la fille.

« C'est ton prénom Christopher ? » demanda Weiss, quand le garçon lui fit un signe que oui, il se tourna vers Vaughn et dit : « Le NSC nous a donné de mauvaise information, le garçon que nous étions sensée trouver ici s'appelait Sean. Si ça se trouve ils sont même pas les enfants d'un chef de la pègre. »

« Nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant. » dit Vaughn quand un mouvement attira son attention, le garçon tentait de récupérer l'arme que la nourrice avait sortis quelques minutes auparavant. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'une fléchette tranquillisante se retrouva planté dans son épaule, il perdit instantanément conscience.

La fille essaya à son tour de récupérer l'arme ce qui surprit un des menbres de l'équipe, qui lui envoya aussi une fléchette. Tout étant redevenu calme, Vaughn se rendit vers la fille pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas blesser en tombant. Quand il la retourna, il eut le souffle couper, elle ressembler tellement à Sydney, il avait vue une photo d'elle à cette age et la petite était son portrait cracher. Il enleva sa cagoule et se tourna alors vers Weiss, et dit :

« Ils faut absolument que nous sachons qui sont réellement ces enfants, on devrait faire le tour du manoir et voir ce que l'on peut trouvé. Je m'occupe de l'étage occupe toi d'en bas. Et Vous conduisez les enfants dans la camionnette dans 10 minutes je veux que l'on soit partis. »

A l'étage il y avait trois autres chambres à coucher, il se rendit dans la plus proche de là où il était et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'adulte. On pouvait y voir des photos des deux enfants à des ages différents, mais aucune avec les parents. Les deux autres chambres étaient une chambre d'amis et celle du garçon, il ne découvrit rien de plus, c'est alors qu'il entendit Weiss l'appeler. Il se rendit au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers d'où venait la voix de son ami. Il entra dans une pièce qui sembler être le salon. Weiss se tenait devant un piano, où il distinguait de nombreux cadres photos poser dessus. Son ami avait perdus toute couleur sur son visage, et il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde ce qui avait bien pu en être la cause. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, Weiss, lui tendit le cadre photo qu'il regardait. Vaughn le pris, et le regarda avec attention, ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'une bombe et il releva l'espace d'un instant la tête et rencontra le regard de Weiss qui en guise de réponse lui fit signe de regarder les autres photos. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur le rebord du cadre qu'il tenait toujours à la main, à chaque nouvelle photo qu'il regardait. Il regarda de nouveau la photo qu'il tenait, et fit plus attention à qui était présent dessus : le visage de la femme qui le hanté depuis maintenant plus de douze ans, souriant à l'homme qui se trouvait à coté d'elle et qui jouait avec les bébés qui étaient dans les bras de leur mère. Vaughn sentit la nausée s'emparer de lui, il déposa la photo sur le piano et sorti rapidement du manoir, il fut aussitôt rejoint par Weiss, celui-ci pris la parole.

- « Mon dieu Mike nous somme en train de kidnapper les enfants de Sydney ! Lindsay nous a tous menti, il a fait tout sa pour se venger d'elle, pour l'atteindre. »

- « Je sais Eric mais maintenant nous n'avons plus le choix nous devons les ramener à la Cia et nous veillerons à ce qu'ils ne tombent pas dans les mains de Lindsay. » lui répondit-il. Puis il ajouta, « Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Jack quand nous lui apprendrons qui sont ces enfants. »

Sur ceux ils montèrent immédiatement dans la camionnette, qui démarra sans tarder. Le voyage de retour jusqu'au USA se fit sans problème. Une fois arriver à la Cia, ils conduisirent directement les enfants à l'infirmerie, puis sans perdre un instant ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dixon, où se trouvait déjà Jack Bristow. Voyant la mine des deux agents Dixon pris la parole en premier.

« Félicitation messieurs, on m'a rapporté que votre mission avait été un succès. » n'obtenant aucune réaction des deux hommes il ajouta : « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Lindsay nous a mentit ! » répondit Weiss.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Dixon.

« Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul enfant et il ne porter même pas le prénoms qui nous avait été fournis dans nos dossiers. Et le plus important de tous c'est qu'il ne s'agit même pas des enfants d'un chef de la pègre. » Répondit cette fois Vaughn de la colère pouvant clairement s'entendre dans sa voix.

« Qui sont-ils alors ? » demanda Dixon, cette conversation réveillant en lui un mauvais pressentiment.

Vaughn et Weiss se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop comment leur dire ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans le manoir. Jack Bristow voyant qu'aucun des deux n'osaient parler, pris la parole.

« Allez vous oui ou non nous dire ce que vous avez découvert ? »

« Le garçon s'appelle Christopher, et la fille se nome Eva. » répondit Vaughn.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous nous demandons. » dit Dixon en coupant Vaughn, « Qui sont les parents de ces enfants ? »

« Ils s'agit des enfants de Sydney. » répondit Weiss.

Dixon regarda Jack Bristow, choqué par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre, alors que Jack ne montrait aucune émotion. Ils virent que Vaughn se préparait à leur apprendre autres choses.

« Ce n'est pas tout, il semblerait que Julian Sark soit le père des enfants. » dit-il.

« Vous en êtes sur ? » demanda Dixon.

A ce moment là, Weiss sortit une photo qu'il avait prise au manoir, et qu'il avait mis dans ses poches, il la déposa sur le bureau de Dixon et tout les quatre observèrent silencieusement la photo pendant quelques instants. Ce n'était pas la même, qu'il avait montré à Vaughn, celle-ci semblait plus récente, il s'agissait d'une photo familiale, les quatre visages regardaient l'objectif en souriant. Sark se tenant à coté de Sydney le bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'il avait placé une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, le jeune garçon plaçait devant Sydney, entourer par ses bras protecteur. Un mouvement attira leur attention, la porte du bureau de Dixon venait de se refermer sur Jack Bristow quittant la pièce.

Ils ne firent rien pour rattraper l'homme, sachant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas se mettre à travers de son chemin quand il était dans un état tel que celui là.

**Près de Dublin.**

Sur le chemin les ramenant chez eux, Sydney sentit un mauvais pressentiment qui montait de plus en plus en elle, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur propriété. Elle se retourna vers son mari, il arborait toujours cette expression que tout le monde lui connaissait, celle ou aucun sentiment ne se lisait. Mais elle savait que derrière cette façade, il était aussi inquiet qu'elle, elle pouvait le voir dans son regard. Ils arrivèrent chez eux quelques minutes après, suivit de Simon Walker, qui était venu s'assurer que tout allait bien, cependant le sentiment de peur que Sydney éprouvait semblé avoir triplé de volume. Quand la voiture fut stoppée, Sydney et Sark en sortirent rapidement, et se ruèrent immédiatement à la porte d'entrée. Sark, qui avait sortit son arme passant le premier, il s'arrêta à coté du panneau d'alarme, il vérifia si elle était toujours enclencher, quand il vit que se n'était pas le cas, il se retourna rapidement vers sa femme, qui comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sortit donc sa propre arme et monta à l'étage, pendant que les deux hommes s'occupaient de vérifier le rez-de-chaussée. Quand elle arriva en haut, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de ses enfants, elle regarda d'abord dans celle de son fils, puis dans celle de sa fille, où elle découvrit qu'il y avait eu des signes de lutte, elle laissa alors échapper un crie quand elle pris conscience que ses enfants avaient été enlevé. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir venant dans sa direction.

Quand il avait entendu crié, il avait tout de suite su que ses enfants avaient disparue. Il se rua à l'étage et découvrit Sydney a genoux par terre, serrant dans ses bras une peluche en forme de lapin qui appartenait à leur fille, tout en pleurant. Il s'accroupit à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, Sydney sentant la présence réconfortante de son époux, passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il la fit se lever, et la conduisit dans leur chambre, où il la fit s'allonger sur le lit tout en la serrant contre lui. Il la réconforta du mieux qu'il put, quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie, il quitta silencieusement la pièce et trouva Simon, qui l'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Simon pris immédiatement la parole.

« Julian, je suis désolé, pour les enfants. Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à les retrouver. »

« Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé. » répondit –il tout en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, en guise de remerciement.

« Au premier abord il ne manque rien appart une photo. »

« Une photo, laquelle ? » demanda Sark tout d'un coup intriguer.

« Une qui était disposé sur le piano, mais plus spécifiquement une photo de vous deux avec les enfants. »

« Pourquoi auraient-ils pris une photo de nous ? » demanda t-il en se rendant vers son bureau suivit de Simon.

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée, peut être pour les enfants, qui c'est ? » proposa Simon.

« En tout cas, espérons qu'ils n'aient pas désactivé les camera de surveillance. » rajouta Sark.

Une fois arriver dans son bureau Sark alla directement vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit rapidement, à l'intérieure on pouvait voir des écrans de surveillance. Il rechercha immédiatement les dossiers des dernières vingt quatre heures. Quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait son sang se glaça, et une colère froide commença à monter en lui. Sur l'écran on pouvait voir des hommes vêtue de noir dans la chambre de sa fille, tous portaient des masques. Il vit ses enfants recevoir une flèchette tranquillisante chacun, et il sera un peu plus son poing, mais il ne put se retenir de frapper dans le mur quand il vit qui était les auteurs de l'enlèvement. Deux des hommes avaient enlevé leurs masques révélant ainsi leurs visages à la caméra, il les reconnut immédiatement, pour avoir déjà eu à faire à eux de nombreuses fois bien des années auparavant, il s'agissait d' Eric Weiss et de Michael Vaughn.

« Je le reconnais celui-ci. » dit Simon en pointant son doigt sur Vaughn, « Il fait partit de la Cia. »

« Précisément. » répondit Sark.

« Mais pourquoi la Cia voudrait vos enfants, vous n'avez rien fait d'illégale depuis des années. »

« Pour nous atteindre, moi ou Sydney. » répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Simon avait vu le changement de comportement de son ami, au fur et à mesure qu'il avait regarder la vidéo. Il était redevenu le tueur froid dont Simon avait toujours entendu parler. Sans accorder aucune attention à Simon, Sark sortit de la pièce et monta à l'étage. Il se rendit compte où il se trouvait qu'au moment où il vit la silhouette endormie de sa femme. Comment allait-il lui annoncer que ceux qui avaient enlevé ses enfants, était ceux qu'elle avait considérés comme ses amis ? Elle, qui malgré les années, était toujours loyal envers eux. Comment allait-elle réagir face à cette nouvelle ? Pourtant Il n'avait pas le choix il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il s'approcha donc du lit et s'assit à coté de Sydney, il lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage puis dit son nom doucement plusieurs fois, tout en lui caressant la joue. Elle se réveilla au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire sur les lèvres au vu de l'homme qu'elle aimait, puis celui-ci s'effaça au fur et à mesure que les derniers événements lui revenaient en mémoire. Sydney vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'y a-t-il Julian ? » demanda-t-elle, de l'appréhension se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

« J'ai vérifié les vidéos de surveillance, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

Sydney s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise tout de suite ce qu'il avait découvert, mais fut surprise de le voir se lever du lit et se rendre à la fenêtre de leur chambre, sans ajouter un mot. Ne pouvant ce résoudre à lui dire ce qu'il avait découvert, Sark opta pour une autre option, il se retourna donc vers elle.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu le vois par toi-même ! » lui dit-il tout en lui tendant la main.

Sydney ne dit rien, mais pris la main de Sark, et le laissa la guider jusqu'à son bureau. Quand ils y entrèrent, il n'y avait bien sur aucune trace de Simon, qui avait préféré laisser ses amis seuls pendant qu'il était partit faire ses propres recherches, pour trouver un moyen de ramener les enfants. L'écran sur lequel Sark avait visionné la vidéo, était noir, mais il s'avait qu'il n'avait juste qu'à presser le bouton lecture, pour revoir ces images. Tenant toujours la main de son mari, ce fut Sydney qui mit en route la vidéo. Sark, ne regarda pas une nouvelle fois la vidéo, mais préféra plutôt observer les réactions de sa femme face à ce qu'elle allait voir. Tout d'abord, il vit apparaître sur son visage un sourire triste, quand la vidéo montra ses enfants, puis il sentit une pression plus soutenue sur sa main qu'elle tenait toujours dans la sienne, c'est à ce moment qu'il sut qu'elle avait reconnu les uniformes de la Cia. Puis il la vit porter une main à son cœur et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues au moment où elle vit les enfants recevoir une fléchette tranquillisante, puis de la colère, ainsi que de la haine, purent se lire dans son regard au moment où elle reconnut les deux hommes menant le groupe d'agents. Quand elle tourna son regard vers lui, Sark vit de la tristesse, de la colère et une forte détermination, puis elle se rapprocha de lui et se mit dans ses bras. Sark plaça aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille, et la sentit poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Mon dieu, Julian, m'en veulent-ils tellement, au point de kidnapper mes enfants, comment Weiss et Vaughn ont-ils pu faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il faut croire qu'ils n'ont jamais pu passer outre ton départ. » dit-il.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, Julian, il s'agit de la Cia ? »

« Ce n'est pas la Cia qui m'arrêtera, Sydney, je te promets que nous récupérerons nos enfants ! » dit-il d'une voix froide, puis il ajouta plus doucement. « Il faut que tu préviennes ton père, Sydney, au moins nous pourrons savoir comment ils vont. »

Le téléphone choisit ce moment là pour sonner, Sydney se dégagea alors des bras de Sark et alla décrocher.

« Allo ? »

« Sydney ! »

« Papa. Comment vont les enfants ? » dit-elle en reconnaissant la voix, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Sark.

« Sydney j'ai peu de temps, tes enfants vont bien, ils dorment et sont à l'infirmerie, je ne les quitte pas des yeux. Je vous rappellerais toi et Julian dés que je peux. »

Sydney n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, que son père avait déjà raccroché. Elle se tourna alors vers Sark qui s'était rapproché d'elle et lui dit.

« Les enfants vont bien ! » dit-elle du soulagement ce faisant entendre. « Mon père nous appellera dés qu'il peut. »

Cependant, Sark vit bien que malgré le soulagement de savoir ses enfants en présence de son père, Sydney était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il lui dit alors qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille se reposer un peu, ce qu'elle refusa tout d'abords, puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se rangea à l'avis de son mari. Il resta au côté de Sydney jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, il la regarda pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, lui-même incapable de trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain allait être une longue journée, ils avaient un plan à établir, il fallait aussi qu'il change de location, des contacts à joindre, s'attaquer à la Cia ne serait pas une chose facile. Sentant la fatigue le submerger, il s'allongea à coté de sa femme, celle-ci, instinctivement, vint se placer contre lui, il s'endormit quelques minutes après l'avoir pris dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

**A la Cia**

Jack venait juste de finir de parler à sa fille, il avait entendu la détresse dans sa voix, suite à la disparition de ses enfants et aux chocs d'avoir découvert qui en était l'auteur. Il avait fallut qu'il lui fasse savoir qu'ils étaient en sécurité et qu'il les surveillait personnellement. Bien que beaucoup de personne ait cru qu'il pensait sa fille morte, cela n'en avait pourtant pas été le cas. Il se rappela alors comment, il avait appris les raisons du départ de sa fille et que celle-ci était enceinte. Il était alors sur une des rares pistes qu'il avait pus découvrir sur les agissements de Sark, deux ans et demi après leurs disparitions.

Flashback

_A sa grande surprise, il avait découvert Sark sortant d'une boutique pour enfant, un sac à la main, puis prendre sa voiture pour se rendre dans un parc et il le suivit. Il vit Sark se rendre vers une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn assis sur un banc, qu'il prit dans ses bras et embrassa, avant de s'installer à côté d'elle, quand celle-ci tourna son visage dans sa direction, Jack en eu le souffle coupé en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Sydney. Cependant il continua à les regarder, il vit donc Sark donner à Sydney le paquet, qu'il était passé prendre quelques minutes plus tôt, et vis que Sydney en avait sortit deux petits ours en peluche. Il vit ensuite sa fille tracé les contours du visage de Sark doucement tout en le regardant amoureusement. A cette conclusion, il avait tout d'abords eut une immense envie de tuer Sark, puis voyant le bonheur sur le visage de sa fille, il s'était tout de suite calmer, les voyants se lever, il décida qu'il était temps de faire connaître sa présence. Il partit donc à leur rencontre, peu de temps après il apparut devant les deux jeunes espions. Dés que ceux-ci le virent, il les vit s'arrêté et s'aperçut que Sydney avait posé ses mains sur son ventre comme un signe de protection, tenant toujours les petits ours en peluche, mais avant qu'il puisse plus la détailler, Sark se plaça devant elle et demanda :_

-« Que voulez-vous Jack ? »  
-« Des explications. » demanda celui-ci.  
-« Qu'est-ce qui me garantie que nous allons pas nous retrouver en prison ? »  
-« Rien, je voulais juste savoir ce qui a poussé ma fille à tout abandonner. » dit-il tout en regardant en direction de Sydney.

Il vit alors que Sydney se plaçait à côté de Sark, une main toujours sur son ventre avec les peluches et il la vit prendre de sa main libre celle de Sark. C'est alors qu'il s'attarda un peu plus sur sa fille, et vit qu'elle avait un ventre arrondi. Celle-ci qui avait suivi son regard lui dit :

-« Oui papa, Julian et moi allons avoir des enfants, des faux jumeaux pour être plus exacte. » dit-elle à son père avant de lancé un regard remplit de tendresse vers Sark.

Fin flashback

Sa fille était tellement heureuse d'être mère, qu'il se jura qu'il ferait tout son possible pour qu'elle récupère ses enfants. Quitte à ne plus faire partit de la Cia, il aiderait sa fille et son mari. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il vit Eric Weiss entré dans son bureau. Celui-ci voyant la photo qu'il avait pris chez Sydney sur le bureau de Jack Bristow, demanda :

-« Vous pensez qu'elle était heureuse ces dernières années ? »  
-« Oui, je le pense. » répondit Jack, « Cette photo en est la preuve, vous la connaissiez bien Eric, vous devriez bien vous en rendre compte. »  
-« Oui, elle en a l'air. » dit-il, puis se mettant à faire les cents pas dans le bureau, il ajouta : « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je lui est fait du mal, qu'est-ce qu'elle a du ressentir en rentrant chez elle et découvrir que ses enfants avaient été kidnappé et en plus par des personnes proches d'elle. »  
-« Ce qui est fait et fait, nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire. Il ne nous reste qu'a nous assuré que ses enfants ne risque rien, et qu'ils ne tomberont pas entre les mains de Lindsay. » dit-il.

Cependant Jack ne put s'empêché de penser que la Cia allait devoir faire face à une menace sérieuse, ce dont il n'avait pas trop l'air de se soucier pour le moment, attendant simplement que Sydney et Julian prennent contact avec eux, pour négocier. Seul, Dixon, Vaughn et Weiss semblaient se soucier des répercutions de leurs actions, alors que Lindsay, lui, jubilait d'avoir les enfants de Sydney et Sark dans ses locaux, ne se posant aucunes questions sur la façon dont ceux-ci allaient réagir. Jack regarda une nouvelle fois la photo de Sydney et sa famille, puis il la mit dans une de ses poches et décida d'aller voir ses petits-enfants pour les rassurer, sans adresser un autre regard à Weiss, il sortit de son bureau.

Weiss sortit peu de temps après Jack, et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Vaughn, quand il vit son ami, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas meilleure mine que lui, mais que les raisons de son état étaient beaucoup plus sérieuses que les siennes.

Vaughn vit Weiss sortir du bureau de Jack et ce rendre vers lui, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il était dans ses pensées, se posant un grand nombre de question : pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé ? Pourquoi était-elle avec un homme tel que Sark ? Tant de questions sans réponses, mais ce qu'il lui faisait le plus de mal, et qu'il savait que Sydney ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir kidnapper ses enfants et craignait sa réaction face à la Cia. Weiss arriva à son bureau au même moment où Robert Lindsay fit son apparition dans les locaux.

-« Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille ! » dit Weiss en se tournant vers Vaughn.  
-« Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Nous devrions prévenir Jack. » dit-il.  
-« J'y vais. » répondit Weiss tout en observant Lyndsay se rendre dans le bureau de Dixon.

Cependant avant que Weiss et Jack ne reviennent, Vaughn vit Dixon suivit de Lindsay se rendre vers l'infirmerie. Il décida donc de les suivre et de retrouver en même temps ces deux collègues.

**Quelque part au dessus de l'Atlantique.**

  
Sydney, Sark et Simon se trouvaient dans le jet d'Irina, celle-ci les attendait dans une de ses maisons situées au Canada. Simon s'était chargé de la prévenir de ce qui arrivait à sa fille et à son gendre, celle-ci leur avait donc offert de se rendre chez elle pour préparer un plan afin de récupérer les enfants. Sydney se trouvait assise au fond de l'avion, alors que Simon et Sark étaient entrain de voir se qu'ils avaient pu réussir à trouver comme informations. De temps à autre, Sark regardait vers elle, il la voyait le regard perdu dans le vague, regardant à travers le hublot. Quand ils eurent finit, Sark se rendit prés de Sydney, celle-ci ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand il posa sa main sur son genou. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, et lu dans ses yeux, qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.  
-« Rien. » répondit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Les enfants me manquent c'est tout. »  
-« Moi aussi, ils me manquent, nous les libérerons ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-il tout en plaçant un baiser sur le front de sa femme, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirant contre lui.  
-« Avez-vous trouvé des informations utiles ? » demanda-elle.  
-« Non, notre meilleur espoir reste ton père et Irina. »  
-« Donc nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que mon père prenne contact avec nous et voir ce que ma mère a à nous proposer. »

Sachant qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse face à ce qu'elle venait de dire, Sark l'observa quelques secondes, elle s'était mis inconsciemment à jouer avec l'alliance présente à sa main gauche. Quelques heures après, ils atterrirent dans un aérodrome privé, où les attendaient une voiture. Celle-ci les conduisit à une luxueuse maison, entourée par la forêt, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée principale. Quand ils sortirent de la voiture, ils virent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Irina en sortir, Sydney se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de sa mère. Le rapport entre la fille et la mère n'avait pas cessé d'évoluer au fil des années, rattrapant les années où elles avaient été séparées. Irina la conduisit à l'intérieur dans le séjour, où Simon et Sark les rejoignirent après avoir déposer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives. Sydney se trouvait assise sur le canapé et Irina dans un fauteuil en face d'elle quand Sark entra dans la pièce. Il alla s'assoire directement à coté de Sydney et lui prit la main.

-« Toute mon organisation est à votre disposition. » dit Irina, entrant directement dans le vif de la conversation.  
-« Merci, Irina, ton aide compte beaucoup pour nous. » répondit Sark.  
-« Ce sont mes petits enfants, je ne laisserais personne leur faire de mal, ainsi qu'à vous. » dit-elle une lueur s'étant allumée dans ses yeux.  
-« As-tu eu des nouvelles de papa ? » demanda alors Sydney.  
-« Oui j'en ai eu, il sera là dès qu'il pourra. » fut la seule réponse d'Irina, puis plus doucement rajouta : « Vous devriez aller vous coucher vous êtes épuisés. »

Ne contestant pas les paroles d'Irina, Sark et Sydney montèrent dans leur chambre. Sydney se rendit directement dans la salle de bain, se changea et en ressortit quelques minutes après. Elle trouva Sark, debout devant la fenêtre, simplement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama. Elle l'observa, quelques rides étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux, mais il était toujours cet homme séduisant qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle se rapprocha de lui, posant sa main gauche dans le bas de son dos, puis elle la remonta, ses doigts effleurant sa peau, ce qui suscita un frisson, qui parcouru tout son corps. La main de Sydney termina son chemin sur la nuque de son mari, jouant avec ses boucles blondes à la base de son cou. Sark n'avait pu réprimé le frisson qui le parcourait chaque fois que Sydney le touchait. Il se tourna vers elle, et vit dans ses yeux le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, il l'attira à lui en encerclant sa taille de ses bras, sachant qu'elle pouvait aussi lire dans ses yeux le même sentiment. Depuis tout ce temps leur désir l'un pour l'autre n'avait pas faiblit, au contraire il n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Il la serra un peu plus fort alors que ses mains commençaient leurs explorations de son corps, l'une d'elle ayant trouvait son chemin en dessous de son haut de pyjama, lui caressant doucement le dos. Il l'embrassa alors avec douceur, mais le baiser se fit rapidement passionné, les caresses plus érotiques. Il la prit dans ses bras tout en continuant à l'embrasser puis la déposa doucement sur le lit, il lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la rejoindre, pressant son corps contre le sien. Les baisers se firent de plus en plus passionné, augmentant leur désir encore plus, auxquels ils succombèrent rapidement. Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si ils craignaient que quelqu'un viennent les séparés.

**Dans l'infirmerie de la Cia.**

Jack se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre dans laquelle les enfants de Sydney avaient été placés, observant ses petits enfants à travers la vitre. Ils était assis sur un lit tout les deux se faisant face, jouant à un jeu où eux seul connaissaient les règles. Quand on savait de qui, ils étaient les enfants, il était facile de voir leurs ressemblances avec leurs parents. Mais il ne put approfondir cette pensée car il vit les deux enfants se tourner dans sa direction, s'étant rendu compte que quelqu'un les observait. Quand ils reconnurent qui ils avaient en face d'eux, leurs visages s'illuminèrent, Jack entra alors dans la chambre et se rendit près d'eux.

-« Grand-père ! » dirent en même temps les enfants, tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux.  
-« Shut ! Shut ! Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. » dit-il en les prenant dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit révélant Weiss, celui-ci s'arrêta face à la scène se déroulant devant lui. Il réalisa soudain que Jack avait l'air de parfaitement connaître ses petits enfants, mais il décida de lui en parler plus tard, il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à s'occuper.  
-« Lindsay vient d'arriver, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir les voir. » dit-il  
-« Vous avez tout à fait raison, agent Weiss ! » dit Lindsay qui était apparut quelques secondes après lui. « Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec vos petits enfants, Mr Bristow. »  
-« En effet. » fut la seule chose qu'il répondit tout en se plaçant devant eux pour que Lindsay ne les aperçoive pas.  
-« Je vous pris alors de nous laisser, je dois les interroger. »  
-« Vous ne les interrogerez pas sans ma présence. » répondit Jack d'une voix froide.  
-« Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, j'ai toutes les autorisations nécessaires », parada Lindsay, « si vous voulez vous pourrez toujours nous observer de l'autre coté de la vitre. » Puis se tournant vers l'un de ses hommes, il ajouta : « Conduisez les dans la salle d'interrogatoire. »  
-« Désoler Jack, nous n'avons pas le choix. » dit Dixon à son ami.

Les enfants furent donc conduits dans une des salles d'interrogatoire, pendant que les autres agent avaient pris place dans la pièce adjacente, les observant. Dans cette pièce était présent, Vaughn, Weiss, Dixon et Jack, tous prés à intervenir en cas de problème avec Lindsay. Christopher serrait sa sœur contre lui afin de calmer ses tremblement, il détourna le regard de sa sœur quand il entendit un bruit de porte. Lindsay venait d'entrer dans la pièce, observant tour à tour les enfants, mais son attention fut toutefois plus accentuée sur le garçon.

-« Tu ressembles énormément à ton père. » dit-il.

Christopher ne lui répondit rien, et continua à l'observer. Quelque chose chez cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se posait de nombreuses questions sur les raisons de leurs présences à la Cia et pourquoi les avaient-ils enlever. Il se doutait que cela concernait ses parents, et il se demanda pourquoi cet homme en avait après eux. Mais il était sur qu'il ne mettrait pas trop longtemps à avoir toutes les informations nécessaires pour répondre à ses questions.

-« Je me présente, je suis le directeur Robert Lindsay du Nsc. J'aimerai que tu répondes à quelques questions. » Voyant que le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir répondre il continua. « Je cherche un moyen de rentrer en contact avec tes parents, pourrais-tu me dire comment je pourrais les contacter ? »

Lindsay patienta pendant quelques minutes, pour voir si ce qu'il venait de dire aller susciter une réaction chez l'un des deux enfants. N'ayant toujours pas obtenu de réponses il décida d'adopté une autre tactique.

-« Je ne vous veux aucun mal à toi et à ta sœur, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Seulement vos parents ne sont pas à l'abri du danger, c'est pour les prévenir et pour éviter qu'ils ne vous arrivent quelques choses que nous vous avons emmené ici. »

Christopher regarda Lindsay d'un air amusé, celui-ci s'étant rendu compte que le garçon lui donnait enfin son attention, prit sa victoire pour acquis. Il allait reprendre la parole quand le garçon parla.

-« Monsieur Lindsay, pensez-vous que ma sœur et moi soyons bêtes ? Je crois qu'il faut que je clarifie certaine chose avec vous. A aucun moment je ne crois votre histoire de protection, je ne pense pas que cela s'appel protection mais plutôt kidnapping. Et si j'étais vous je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite, ma mère et mon père ne vont pas être très heureux suite à notre enlèvement. Et ils ne sont pas très tendres avec les personnes qui jouent avec la vie de leurs enfants, donc je vous suggère de réfléchir avant de tenter quoi que se soit. »

Pour ceux qui observaient la scène de l'autre coté du miroir, tous furent étonné de la façon dont le garçon, âgé seulement de neuf ans, avait répondu à Lindsay. Celui-ci avait perdu le contrôle de l'interrogatoire au moment au Christopher avait commencé à parler. On pouvait lire maintenant sur son visage de la colère, ayant perdu la face, il se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle. Malgré tout, les paroles du garçon ne quittèrent pas leurs esprits pour autant. Si il ne prenait pas les devant rapidement, en leur faisant une offre, ils s'exposeraient à la vengeance des deux meilleurs espions. Les enfants furent ramenés dans leur cellule, Weiss leur tenant compagnie, et leur montrant des tours de magie. Jack se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau de Dixon, où il retrouva Lindsay discutant d'une nouvelle session d'interrogation pour le garçon et sa soeur, Dixon si opposant.

-« Vous n'avez donc pas compris, Lindsay. » dit Jack Bristow en s'approchant de l'homme. « Ma fille et son mari ne reculeront devant rien pour récupérer leurs enfants, et toutes les souffrances que vous leur infligeraient, ils vous les rendront au centuples. Il faut leur rendre leurs enfants. »  
-« Il en est hors de question, je ne laisserais pas passer cette opportunité. » Dit-il puis il se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau. Soudain il s'arrêta et dit : « Je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil, je vais leur proposer un échange. » Puis il sortit.

Jack et Dixon se regardèrent alors, tous les deux pensant la même chose, Lindsay préparait quelque chose concernant cet échange, et qu'allait-il demandé en contre partie ? Une heure et demi plus tard, ils furent fixés, Jack étant en charge de se mettre en relation avec sa fille pour la mise en place de l'échange.


	5. Chapter 5

**Au Canada**

Sydney se réveilla doucement, sentant une main lui caressant doucement le dos. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par deux yeux bleus qui étaient en train de l'observer. Elle tendit sa main caressant en retour les contours du visage de l'homme qui était allongé à coté d'elle. Celui-ci en réponse l'attira un peu plus contre lui, tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes, profitant du confort des bras l'un de l'autre, leur donnant l'impression que le monde extérieur n'existait pas. Cependant leur moment de paix fut de courte durée, le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte venant les ramener à la réalité. La voix de Simon leur parvint à travers la porte leur disant qu'Irina voulait les voir dans son bureau le plus tôt possible. Une demi-heure après ils se présentèrent devant Irina et prirent place dans les deux chaises présentes devant le bureau. Celle-ci ne dit rien mais au contraire appuya sur une touche de son téléphone, révélant la voix de son interlocuteur et lui dit.

-« Ils sont ici, Jack. »  
-« Sydney, Julian, tout d'abord je veux vous rassurer les enfants vont bien. »

A cette phrase de son père, Sydney avait instinctivement pris la main de son mari, celui-ci vit que l'émotion l'empêchait de parler et décida donc de répondre.

-« Jack, pour quelles raisons les enfants ont été enlevés ? »  
-« Il s'agit avant tout d'une vendetta de Robert Lindsay contre Sydney. Ce qu'il veut c'est vous deux mais surtout Sydney. »  
-« Et il a attendu tout ce temps pour ce venger, mais les enfants n'ont rien avoir la dedans, Jack. » dit Sark de la colère dans la voix.  
-« Que veut-il contre la libération des enfants papa ? » demanda Sydney qui avait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix, mais n'avait pas pour autant lâcher la main de Sark.  
-« Il te veut toi. »  
-« Hors de question. » dit Sark  
-« Julian, nous n'avons pas le choix, les enfants seront au moins en sécurité. Dis leur que je suis d'accord pour l'échange. » dit-elle à l'intention de son père.  
-« Ok Sydney, je vous rappelle des que j'ai tous les détails. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, dés que Jack eu raccroché, personne n'osant parler et tout le monde pensant à se qui allait suivre dans les prochains jours. Simon qui était arrivé pendant la conversation, s'était placé près de la porte. Irina observait Sydney et Sark, ceux-ci étant chacun plongé dans leur pensées. Cependant Irina remarqua que Sark semblait encore plus préoccupé. Celui-ci n'y tenant plus, se tourna vers Sydney et prit la parole.

-« Il y a sûrement un autre moyen de récupérer les enfants sans qu'aucun de nous ne soit échangé. »  
-« Non, Julian, tu le sais bien. C'est le seul moyen de récupérer les enfants sans qu'ils soient confronté à de la violence et qu'ils ne soient blessés. » répondit-elle. Tout dans son comportement indiquant qu'elle était prête à se sacrifier pour la liberté de ses enfants.

Irina voyant que la conversation ne les regardait pas, fit signe à Simon de la suivre. Ils quittèrent donc la pièce, laissant les deux époux seuls. Sydney se leva et se rendit vers la fenêtre observant la neige tombée. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se retourna vers Sark et dit.

-« C'est ma décision, Julian, les enfants sont plus important pour moi que ma liberté et ils seront en sécurité avec toi. »  
-« Pour moi aussi les enfants sont important, tout aussi important que toi, je ne te laisserait pas aller en prison. » dit-il  
-« Mais c'est la seule solution, Julian, nous n'avons pas le choix. »  
-« Que crois tu qu'ils vont te faire Sydney ? Ils vont te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu leur dises tout ce que tu sais. »  
-« Oui mais au moins si il me transfère vous pourrez toujours attaquer le convoie, ce que ne l'on peut pas faire avec les enfants. »  
-« Oui j'y pensais aussi. » dit-il tout en allant la rejoindre, puis prenant le visage de Sydney dans ses mains, il ajouta. « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Sydney lui sourit en guise de réponse. Elle comprenait les réticences de son mari, elle aurait éprouvait la même chose si la situation avait été inversée, mais elle savait qu'elle devait sacrifier sa liberté et son bonheur pour que ses enfants aient un futur. Tout à coup elle se sentit pas bien, cela lui arrivait souvent ces dernier temps, sa tête s'était mise à tourner, son estomac semblait lui aussi vouloir se révolter et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte elle perdit connaissance dans les bras de Sark. Celui-ci appela aussitôt Irina, lui disant en même temps d'appeler un docteur pendant qu'il conduisait Sydney dans leur chambre. Ils n'arrivèrent à la réveiller que plusieurs minutes après. Sydney leur dit alors qu'elle allait bien que se devait être le stress mais laissa tout de même le médecin l'examiner quand il arriva. Celui-ci lui conseilla de se reposer et que les résultat de la prise de sang lui serait bientôt transmis. Tout le monde quitta donc la chambre à l'exception de Sark qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil à coté du lit en train d'observer sa femme dormir.

**Au même moment à la Cia.**

Jack entra dans le bureau de Dixon, où celui-ci l'attendait en compagnie de Lindsay. Jack détestait l'idée d'échange mais savait bien que c'était la seule chose à faire pour le moment. Sark et lui trouverait un moyen de la libérer par la suite.

-« Alors, agent Bristow, votre fille a-t-elle pris sa décision ? » demanda Lindsay.  
-« Oui, elle est d'accord pour l'échange. »  
-« Bien dans ce cas là, vous pouvez lui dire que l'échange aura lieu dans 24 heures au même endroit où Sark avait été échangé. Je crois que c'est le lieu adéquat, vous ne trouvez pas. »

Jack préféra ne pas répondre et sortit aussitôt de la pièce, pour prévenir sa fille. Une demi-heure plus tard, il vit arrivé dans son bureau Vaughn et Weiss.

-« Est-il vrai que les enfants vont être échangés demain contre Sydney ? » demanda Vaughn.  
-« Oui. » fut la seule réponse de Jack.  
-« Vous pensez qu'ils tenteront quelque chose ? »  
-« Non les enfants sont trop important pour eux, ils ne tenteront rien. »  
-« Vous semblez bien les connaître vos petits enfants pour quelqu'un qui ne l'ai avait jamais vu ? » demanda Weiss. Puis voyant que celui-ci ne lui répondait pas il ajouta. « Donc avec Vaughn nous avions raison, pendant toutes ces années vous saviez où se trouvaient Sydney et Sark. Et vous n'avez rien fait pour la faire revenir. »  
-« Mr Weiss, je serais à votre place je ferais attention à ce que je dis. Ma fille méritait une meilleure vie que celle qu'elle menait ici, je n'allais certainement pas l'empêcher d'être heureuse. J'ai respecté les choix qu'elle avait fait, maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser j'ai des choses à faire.»

Jack observa les deux hommes quitter son bureau, puis se mit au travail.

**24 heure plus tard dans le désert du Mojave.**

Les premiers arrivés furent Sydney, Sark et Simon, tous trois se tenaient debout devant un Van de couleur noir. Le bruit d'une voiture attira leur attention, il s'agissait d'un autre Van. Il s'arrêta à un peu plus de cent mètre d'eux, ils observèrent les agent sortir du véhicule, Sydney reconnut immédiatement Vaughn et Weiss et se doutaient que le troisième homme était son père et qu'il se trouvait avec les enfants.

Quand il fut descendu du véhicule, Vaughn ne put s'empêcher d'observer Sydney, et se qu'il découvrit lui fit l'effet du coup de poignard malgré le fait qu'il était au courant. Elle se trouvait prés de Sark une main posée sur la poitrine de l'homme, celui-ci ayant passé un bras autour de sa taille, de façon à la garder contre lui. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal fut le regard plein de haine qu'elle leur lança.

-« Où sont les enfants ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.  
-« A l'arrière du van, avec Jack. » répondit Weiss.  
-« Relâchez les maintenant. » leur ordonna t-elle.  
-« Non d'abord toi, puis les enfants. » dit Vaughn. Mais il fut aussitôt contredit par Jack Bristow qui était sortit du Van.  
-« Faites ce qu'elle dit. »

Weiss ce rendit donc à l'arrière et fit descendre les enfants. Dés que ceux-ci aperçurent leurs parents, ils se jetèrent dans leur bras. Sous les yeux stupéfait des deux agents de la Cia, Sydney avait prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle alors que Sark serrait lui aussi son fils contre lui, puis il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme l'attirant contre lui, le soulagement clairement lisible sur son visage d'avoir sa famille réunit.

-« Maintenant à vous de faire l'échange. » dit Vaughn, brisant ainsi le moment de retrouvaille.  
-« Simon, emmène les enfants dans le van. » dit-elle ne faisant pas attention à ce que venait de dire son ancien amant.

Ceux-ci le suivirent à contre coeur, ne voulant pas laisser leurs parents. Au moment ou Sydney allait se mettre en route vers les agents de la Cia, Sark, lui attrapa le poignet et la prit dans ses bras, en l'embrassant passionnément. Vaughn voulut parler, mais en fut aussitôt dissuadé par le regard que lui jeta Jack Bristow. Quand le baiser prit fin, Sark prit soin de murmurer à l'oreille de Sydney :

-« Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de te faire sortir de la bas, je te le promets. Je t'aime Sydney. » dit-il de l'émotion se faisant entendre clairement dans sa voix.  
-« Prends bien soin des enfants, je t'aime Julian. » lui répondit-elle tout en déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres puis se dégageant de ses bras se mit à marcher vers son père sans ce retourner.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une portière se fermant, ainsi que le bruit d'un moteur, lui indiquant que le van venait de partir emmenant avec lui, son mari et ses enfants. Quand elle arriva à hauteur de Vaughn et Weiss, elle les regarda froidement et dit en leur montrant ses poignets.

-« Allez-y faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

Ce ton surprit les deux hommes, elle n'avait jamais eu un ton aussi froid par avant. Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'était plus la Sydney qu'ils avaient connu. Ils avaient devant eux quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils la placèrent à l'arrière avec son père, quand les portes furent refermées Jack prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes essayant de la réconforter le mieux qu'il pouvait.

**Dans une safe house près de Los Angeles**.

Sark venait de coucher ses enfants, Christopher et Eva avaient parfaitement compris la situation concernant l'absence se leur mère, mais ne pouvaient toutefois pas s'empêcher de demander si elle serait de retour bientôt. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à leurs cotés jusqu'à temps qu'ils s'endorment. Il venait d'arriver dans le salon quand son portable se mit à sonner.

-« Sark. » répondit-il.  
-« Les enfants dorment-ils ? » demanda la voix reconnaissable d'Irina.  
-« Oui. Qu'y a-t-il Irina ? » demanda-t-il sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas du appeler avant le lendemain pour leur indiquer leur nouveau lieux de résidence.  
-« Le médecin qui a ausculté Sydney m'a appelé, il a les résultats des analyses. »  
-« Que disent-t-elles ? » demanda-t-il.  
-« Julian, Sydney est enceinte. »  
-« Mon dieu, et je l'ai laissé se rendre à la Cia. » dit-il se laissant glisser le long du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé et en se passant une main sur le visage.  
-« Tu ne le savais pas et elle non plus, Julian, j'enverrai une voiture vous prendre demain matin. » dit-elle.  
-« Non, moi je reste ici, Simon accompagnera les enfants jusqu'à toi puis il reviendra ici. »  
-« Julian se n'est pas le moment de commettre des imprudences, les enfants n'ont pas besoin que leurs deux parents soit en prison. »  
-« Surveiller la CIA d'ici est plus pratique, je serai à même de surveillé les faits et gestes de Lindsay, et des autres. »  
-« Ok, je vais prévenir Jack. »  
-« Irina, je ne peu pas quitter Los Angeles sachant que ma femme est enceinte et se trouve dans une cellule. »  
-« Je sais Julian. » dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Sark prit sa tête entre ses mains, Sydney était enceinte, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette nouvelle. Ils avaient parlé d'avoir un autre enfant, mais n'avaient pas encore réellement pris de décision, maintenant le destin avait choisit pour eux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se releva et se rendit dans la chambre occupée par ses enfants, il s'installa sur le canapé présent dans la pièce, les observant paisiblement dormir, puis le sommeil finit par l'envahir lui aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dans les locaux de la Cia.**

Jack Bristow venait de recevoir un coup de téléphone de sa femme. Il se rendit vers les cellules de haute sécurité, il montra son badge au garde présent à l'entrée, puis se rendit devant la dernière cellule au fond du couloir. Il y découvrit Sydney allongée sur le lit de métal. Celle-ci ayant entendu des bruits de pas ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de se lever ne voulant voir personne.

« Sydney. » dit la voix reconnaissable de son père.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, ayant notée un changement dans le ton de sa voix quand il avait prononcé son nom tout en se rendant vers la vitre les séparants.

« Nous avons trois minutes. » dit-il en appuyant sur un bouton de sa montre. « Ta mère m'a appelé…. »

« Les enfants vont bien ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt le coupant dans sa phrase.

« Oui, ils vont bien. Ta mère ma dit que dernièrement tu avais été malade. » Elle lui fit signe que oui. « Elle a reçu les résultat de tes analyses et ils ont découvert que tu étais enceinte. »

« Je suis enceinte ? » demanda Sydney en portant instinctivement une de ses mains sur son ventre.

« Oui, et avant que tu le demandes, elle a prévenu Julian… » commença-t-il à dire quand sa montre sonna plusieurs fois leur signalant que le temps était écouler.

« Je voulais te dire moi-même que plusieurs examens médicaux seront fait sur toi demain. » dit-il, puis sans un regard vers sa fille il quitta le quartier des cellules.

Enceinte ! Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette nouvelle. Elle était totalement prise au dépourvu. En acceptant l'échange, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça, bien que depuis plusieurs jours elle le soupçonnait mais s'était rassurée en se disant qu'il s'agissait simplement du stress. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, elle n'avait même pas pu le dire elle-même à Julian, comment avait-il réagit à l'annonce de la nouvelle ? Tant de questions auxquelles, elle n'avait pas de réponses, la maintinrent éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit. Comme son père l'avait prévenu, au matin, elle fut conduite dans l'infirmerie, ou toutes sortes d'examens furent fais. Elle fut ramenée à sa cellule peu après deux heures de l'après midi. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait vu aucun de ses anciens collègues mais savait qu'ils ne tarderaient à venir lui demander des explications. Le premier qui fit son apparition fut Dixon, son ancien partenaire au temps du SD6, celui-ci n'avait pas changé, à l'exception de l'apparition de cheveux blanc. Il s'arrêta devant la glace, et observa Sydney se rendre en face de lui.

« Sydney. »

« Dixon. »

« Nous avons les résultats des examens, ils ont révélé que tu étais enceinte de deux mois. Le savais-tu ? »

« Oui. » mentit-elle.

« Ok. C'était aussi pour te faire savoir que tu allais être interrogé par Robert Lindsay dans quelques heures. »

Puis sans ajouter un mot il s'en alla, ne lui posant aucunes questions. Et Sydney sut tout de suite qu'ils seraient tous présent derrière la glace de la salle d'interrogatoire, pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire aux questions que lui poserait Lindsay. Quelques heures plus tard, des gardes firent leur apparition pour l'escorter jusqu'à la salle où l'attendait le directeur de la Nsc. Ils la firent assoire dans une chaise en face de la sienne sans pour autant lui enlever les menottes qui l'empêchaient de tenter une attaque quelque qu'elle soit. On pouvait lire sur le visage de Lindsay, du mépris face à la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, mais aussi de la joie, celle d'avoir enfin réussit à se venger d'une personne qui l'avait ridiculiser. Sydney, quant à elle, avait le visage inexpressif, aucunes émotions ne pouvant se lire.

« Melle Bristow, enfin après tout ce temps on se retrouve. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que je partage votre joie. » lui répondit-elle du sarcasme se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

« Vous savez, il m'a fallu énormément de temps pour retrouver votre trace, et si l'un de vos contact ne m'avait pas révélé le lieux de votre résidence, je ne vous aurais pas découvert. »

« Venez-en au faite Lindsay. »

« Je veux que vous me donniez la location de Julian Sark et d'Irina Derevko. »

Sydney se mit à rigoler, ce qui prit Lindsay au dépourvu. Décidément les choses ne changeaient pas après toutes ces années, ils étaient encore après les mêmes personnes. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, l'assistant de Lindsay venait de lui apporter un papier, et celui-ci avait un regard victorieux qui lui était apparu. Sydney ressentit soudain un mauvais pressentiment, comme si il avait découvert quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas savoir.

« Je sais très bien que vous nous révélerez rien, même sous l'emprise de drogue. Mais voyez-vous je m'en fiche complètement, car suite à l'information que je viens de recevoir, je pense qu'ils viendront d'eux même. » dit-il tout en observant Sydney qui ne trahissait toujours aucunes émotions. « Dites moi Sydney, au vu de ce que vous avez fait pour libéré vos enfants, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que Julian Sark ne laissera certainement pas en prison sa femme alors que celle-ci est enceinte. Nous continuerons l'interrogatoire un autre jour, j'ai un rendez-vous important à ne pas manquer. »

Sydney l'observa quitter la pièce, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait en partie raison. Julian ne la laisserait pas en prison plus que nécessaire sachant qu'elle attendait un enfant. Peu de temps après des gardiens vinrent la chercher pour la ramener à sa cellule.

**Dans une safe house près de Los Angeles.**

La voiture qu'Irina avait fait venir pour récupérer les enfants, était arrivée tôt dans la matinée. Les enfants n'avaient pas été très heureux de devoir laisser leur père. Heureusement, Christopher avait promis à son père de protéger sa sœur, et de s'en occuper. Depuis le moment où ils étaient partis, Sark s'était plongé dans des recherches concernant le directeur de la Nsc. Ce fut donc en plein travail que le retrouva Simon, en revenant.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas pour le moment, mais j'ai un pressentiment concernant Robert Lindsay, il n'est pas aussi blanc qu'il y parait, je suis sur qu'il nous cache quelque chose. »

« Dans ce cas faisons notre possible pour trouver rapidement quoi. »

Simon et Sark se remirent donc au travail chacun de leur coté. Simon considérait Sydney et Sark comme une famille, il les connaissait depuis plus de douze ans. Tout d'abords, il avait connu Sydney sous l'alias de Julia Thorne, ayant même eu une aventure avec elle, puis il avait fait la connaissance de Sark suite à sa libération de la Cia, et Julia était réapparut dans sa vie. Depuis ce jour là, où ils lui avaient demandé son aide dans leur quête de vengeance contre le convenant, il était devenu leur plus proche ami et confident au fil des années. Il avait vu la relation évoluer entre Sydney et Sark, passant de la haine à l'amour il était sur que ces deux là finirait leur vit ensemble cela depuis le premier jour où il les avait vu dans la même pièce, quelque chose de spéciale se dégager dès qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre. Cela bien sur sans compter sur la formidable équipe que ses deux la constituait sur le terrain, rien ne leur résistait. Quand il repensa à ces moments, Simon se dit qu'il ferait tout son possible pour aider son ami à délivrer sa femme quitte à y laisser sa propre vie. Il se remit donc à travailler avec plus d'acharnement.

**Dans les couloirs de la Cia menant au quartier de haute sécurité.**

Vaughn avait été présent de l'autre coté du miroir pendant l'interrogatoire de Sydney, seulement il n'avait pas appris ce qu'il voulait. Il décida qu'il était temps de faire face à son passé, et se rendit donc jusqu'à la cellule qu'occupait Sydney. Il la trouva assise sur le lit, sa main gauche sur le ventre, en train de regarder une photo qu'elle avait dans son autre main. Il devait certainement s'agir de la photo que Weiss avait pris, Jack avait du le lui donner. Il profita du fait qu'elle ne s'était pas encore aperçue de sa présence pour l'observer. Elle n'avait pas réellement changé physiquement, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, d'une couleur un peu différente que dans son souvenir, mais l'expression qu'il vit sur son visage, lui fit mal au cœur. Son expression était triste, et il se dit qu'il était la raison de cette tristesse, pour avoir kidnappé ses enfants en premier lieu. Soudain elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qu'il y vit le fit reculé d'un pas. De la colère, de la haine et de la douleur pouvaient se lire dans son regard, tout cela dirigeait contre lui.

« Que veux-tu Vaughn ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Des réponses. » lui répondit-il.

« Il semblerait que tout le monde est des questions à me poser ? » dit-elle ironiquement.

« Vu comment tu est partie, il est normal que nous ayons des questions auxquels nous voulons des réponses. » dit-il de la colère dans la voix.

« J'avais mes raisons pour partir. » fut sa seule réponse.

« Tu avais tes raisons, mais qu'elle raisons, tout allait bien ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Peut être pour vous, oui tout allait bien, mais moi depuis mon retour, je me sentais mourir à petit feu. »

« Mais pourquoi partir avec ce meurtrier ? » demanda-t-il de la colère évidente dans sa voix.

« Il a su voir ce que tout le monde refusait de voir. » répondit-elle simplement.

Vaughn ne sut que répondre à ça, le passé était le passé et il ne pouvait rien y changer, mais il avait tellement de colère encore enfouit en lui à son encontre, pour l'avoir abandonner, pour être partis avec un tueur. Soudain ne parvenant plus à se retenir, il lui dit en colère :

« Mais enfin Sydney, tu est folle un homme comme lui ne change pas, il sera toujours un tueur. Et quelle idée d'avoir des enfants avec ce bâtard alors que vous êtes même pas capable de les protéger… »

Le bruit d'un objet venant de frapper la vitre qui les séparait l'empêcha de continuer. Sydney était rouge de rage et venait de lancer la seule chaise présente dans sa cellule, la cassant en même temps.

« Surtout ne vient pas me dire comment je dois protéger mes enfants, Vaughn alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est dans avoir. Et arrête d'insulter mon mari, il n'est pas celui que tu décris. »

« Ton mari. » répéta-t-il, « Alors tu est réellement marié avec lui et tu attends un autre enfant de lui. »

N'ayant rien à lui répondre, Sydney retourna s'assoire sur le lit, en ayant pris soin de reprendre la photo qu'elle avait déposé sur la table après s'être rendu compte de la présence de Vaughn. Celui-ci l'observa encore quelques minutes, puis voyant qu'elle ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, il retourna à son bureau. Quand à Sydney, elle ne put que repenser à comment tout cela avait commencer entre elle et Julian.

_**FlashBack**_

_Elle venait d'être envoyé pour une autre mission, pour récupérait les plans d'une arme qui ne devait pas tomber dans les mains du convenant. Depuis son retour, elle se réfugiait dans le travail, faisant mission sur mission. Et ce qui lui faisait le plus mal et que personne ne semblait se rendre compte de son état. Elle arriva devant la porte menant au bureau où elle devait récupérer les plans. Elle devait rencontré Sark, pour savoir si celui-ci avait découvert quelque chose de plus sur ses deux ans d'absences. Après avoir réussit à ouvrir la porte, elle entra son arme à la main s'assurant que personne n'était dans la pièce. Elle se rendit immédiatement vers le tableau cachant le coffre fort et l'ouvrit. Peu de temps après elle était ressortit sans que personne ne l'ait découvert et rentra à son hôtel. Quand elle passa la porte de sa chambre, elle sentit immédiatement la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce et su instinctivement de qui il s'agissait._

_« Sark ! »_

_« Miss Bristow, quel plaisir de vous voir ! » dit-il._

_« Arrêtons les politesses Sark, avez-vous découvert quelque chose de nouveau me concernant ? » dit-elle en allant s'assoire sur le rebord de son lit._

_« Oui. » répondit-il simplement mais ne sembla pas vouloir ajouter autre chose._

_« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Sydney qui en avait marre de devoir se fier à d'autre personne pour apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé._

_« Etes-vous vraiment sur de vouloir savoir, Sydney ? »_

_« Bien sur, voyons Sark on dirait que cette conversation vous met mal à l'aise, il ne s'agit que de mon passer pas du votre. »_

_« Justement, j'ai repensé à notre dernière conversation. » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

_Sydney se sentit alors mal à l'aise, la dernière fois que Sark et elle s'était vu, c'était quand ils avaient découvert la vidéo de Julia Thorne en train de tuer le père de Sark et depuis, elle évitait soigneusement toute conversation avec lui. Entre temps Sydney avait appris par Kendall que pendant ces deux ans elle avait été agent double, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était toute à fait consciente de se qu'elle faisait pour le convenant. Elle avait énormément de mal à accepter qu'elle fût plus semblable à Sark qu'il n'y paraissait. Et il semblait de lui aussi avait eu connaissance de ces informations, sinon il ne serait pas présent. Quand elle regarda de nouveau Sark, elle s'aperçut qu'il l'observait, comme si il savait à quoi elle pensait. _

_« J'ai appris depuis celle-ci que le lavage de cerveau du convenant n'avait pas du tout fonctionné sur vous et que vous avez donc était vous-même pendant les deux ans. » dit-il, « Vous savez Sydney, j'ai toujours cru que nous étions pareil tout les deux…. » Mais avant qu'il n'aille plus loin Sydney s'était levé et lui avait coupé la parole._

_« Oh non Sark, nous n'avons strictement rien en commun. »_

_« Au contraire ma chère, il n'y a qu'a regardé pendant vos deux ans d'absences pour s'en rendre compte. Votre réputation en tant que Julia Thorne est égale à la mienne, et vous savez parfaitement ce que sa veut dire. »_

_« Non Sark, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas un tueur sans cœur. »_

_« Vous êtes une tueuse Sydney que vous le reconnaissiez ou pas, vous avez cette part de vous qui est mauvaise. Tout le monde à une part de bon ou mauvais en lui. » dit-il, lui aussi s'étant lever du sofa sur lequel il était assis._

_« Oh non vous vous trompez. » dit-elle une nouvelle fois comme pour se convaincre elle-même. _

_Elle s'était détournée de Sark pour fuir, la vérité qu'elle parvenait à voir dans ses yeux, lui qui était habituellement si inexpressif. Quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face, elle le trouva qu'à quelque centimètre d'elle. Il se rapprocha un peut plus d'elle, mais ne la vit faire aucun geste pour s'éloigner, prenant cela comme un encouragement, il combla l'espace les séparant et l'embrassa passionnément, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir une gifle bien mérité. Mais à son grand étonnement, le contraire se produisit, elle intensifia elle-même le baiser. Mais avant qu'aucun des deux ne reprennent ses esprits, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le lit en train de faire l'amour. _

_**Fin flash-back **_

Elle sourit à ce souvenir, tout avait changé après ce jour là, elle avait appris à le connaître, s'était même trouver surprise à tomber amoureuse de lui. Cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir par le passé, lui avait apportait la paix, voyant ce que tout le monde refusait de voir en elle, lui l'avait accepté. Et le jour où, il lui avait demandé de le suivre, elle avait su qu'il serait le seul homme avec qui elle voudrait passer le restant de ses jours. Une larme coula le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya du revers de sa main, elle ne voulait pas leur montrer qu'elle était malheureuse, mais ne pouvait s'empêché de penser à son mari et à ses enfants.

**Quelque part dans un parc de L.A.**

Robert Lindsay était nerveux, chose qui ne lui arrivait pas très souvent. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait été précaire, mais il pouvait enfin avoir la revanche qu'il voulait sur cette Sydney Bristow et bientôt il était sur qu'il atteindrait Julian Sark. Une personne s'approcha de lui et pris place sur le même banc, elle sortit un journal et fit comme si elle lisait.

« J'ai une nouvelle qui pourrait vous intéresser. » dit-il à l'intention de l'inconnu.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que Sydney Bristow est de nouveau enceinte. »

« En effet, il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle. »

« Cependant, je me permet de souligner un point, Julian Sark ne tardera sûrement pas à réagir sachant sa femme enceinte, il la fera rapidement sortir de cellule. »

« C'est pour cela que vous allez vous arranger pour la faire transférer dans un endroit de votre choix, moi je me chargerais du reste. » dit l'autre personne en se levant, avant de partir.

Lindsay resta sur place encore quelques minutes, pensant à un moyen d'agir sans que certains agents de la Cia n'interfèrent. Il allait devoir agir rapidement et sûrement dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures. Il se rentra donc rapidement à son bureau et se mit immédiatement au travail.

**Dans une safe house à L.A.**

Julian Lazarey, plus connu sous le nom de Sark, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de chose l'empêchait de dormir, à commencer par l'absence de sa femme. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle avait été échangée contre la libération des enfants. Si seulement il avait su avant qu'elle été enceinte, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre, pour le moment, Simon était parti voir un de ses contactes pendant que lui essayer de se reposer, mais sans succès. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une clef tournant dans la serrure, il se leva et se rendit dans le salon supposant qu'il s'agissait de Simon, mais fut surprit de découvrir Jack Bristow.

« Jack, qu'y a-t-il ? C'est Sydney ? » demanda rapidement Sark.

« Non, tout va bien. Sydney va bien. Je venais voir où est-ce que vous en étiez dans vos recherches. »

« Nous n'avons pas découvert grand-chose, Simon est parti voir un de ses contacts. Nous suspectons Lindsay de travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre, il a du s'associer avec quelqu'un qui devait nous en vouloir, pour arriver à ses fins. »

« Je suis d'accord. » dit-il, puis après quelques secondes de silence il ajouta. « Lindsay vous veut aussi, il est sur que vous aller tenter quelque chose pour libérer Sydney. »

« Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. » dit-il ironiquement.

« Encore plus depuis qu'il a appris qu'elle était enceinte, il est sur que vous commettrez une erreur en voulant la libérer. »

« En quoi le fait qu'elle soit enceinte, est si important ? » demanda Sark.

« Je n'en sais rien mais dés qu'il a eu connaissance de ce détail il a mit fin à l'interrogatoire. Et je dois dire que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » dit Jack.

Un silence lourd s'installa, les deux hommes étant chacun dans leurs pensées. Le silence fut brisé par une sonnerie de téléphone, Sark fouilla dans ses poches et vit que ce n'était pas le sien et vit du coin de l'œil qu'il s'agissait de celui de Jack. L'expression de celui-ci l'alerta cependant, un mauvais pressentiment montant en lui au fur est à mesure qu'il voyait les émotions apparaître sur le visage d'habitude si inexpressif de Jack Bristow, et ce qu'il entendit après lui glaça le sang.

« Je veux rien savoir, je veux que vous la retrouviez le plus rapidement possible. Et si vous trouvez Lindsay, arrêtez-le. Je sais Dixon qu'il s'agit du directeur du Nsc, si vous le faites pas pour moi faite le pour Sydney et sa famille. » dit-il de la colère dans la voix, puis il raccrocha. « Lindsay a fait transféré Sydney dans une autre location et le convoi, d'après ce que l'on sait, c'est fait attaquer et elle a été enlevé. »

« Je viens avec vous Jack. » dit-il.

« Vous ne pouvez pas Sark, je vais à la Cia. Ils vous mettront en prison et cela n'aidera pas plus Sydney et les enfants. »

« Jack, je veux secourir ma femme et que mes enfants soient en sécurité. Et la seule façon qu'ils soient en sécurité et que l'on soit avec la Cia, j'y ai réfléchi un bon moment. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux négocier, mais si il n'y a rien… »

« Oui je sais, ils nous faudra encore disparaître. »

Puis sans rien ajouter, Jack Bristow sortit de la maison. Sark prit alors son téléphone et composa le numéro de Simon. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, il décrocha, Sark lui raconta les derniers événements survenus et lui demanda de prévenir Irina de la disparition de Sydney. Simon devait être de retour dans quelques heures et à ce moment la, il lui expliquerait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire et après se serait à lui de savoir si il le suivait ou pas.

**Dans un bâtiment dans un lieu inconnu.**

Des bruits commençaient à lui parvenir, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveillait. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait en mémoire, était que le convoi qui la transférait été attaqué, elle avait espérait qu'il s'agissait de Sark et Simon, mais apparemment elle s'était trompé. Une fois qu'elle fut pleinement réveillée, elle inspecta l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une cellule, moins agréable que la dernière, pensa-t-elle, lugubrement, dans celle-ci, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et la seule source de lumière était une ampoule situer au plafond. Elle était sur un lit, ou du moins ce qui semblait en être un et avait un de ses poigner attachait au barreau. Instinctivement elle avait porté se main sur son ventre pour se rassurer, elle savait que son bébé allait bien. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre de l'autre coté de la porte, elle essaya alors de tirait sur la corde la tenant attachait au lit pour voir s'il lui serait facile ou pas de se détacher, mais ses geste n'eut que pour effet de resserrer encore les liens. Qui avait bien put l'enlever ? Et pour qu'elle raison ? Soudain un bruit attira son attention, elle entendait des personnes en train de parler, mais elle ne put entendre que la fin de la conversation. Elle connaissait l'une des deux voix mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus. Un peu plus tard, elle se remémora donc ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« … Pourquoi ne m'aviez vous pas prévenu…Ma position va être encore plus précaire… Ils ne tarderont pas à faire le rapprochement. » Disait la voix qu'elle connaissait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas tout les dispositif on était pris pour que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à vous… » dit une voix de femme qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que personnes ne viennent la voir, ni même l'interroger. Sydney n'aillant rien d'autre à faire se laissa emporté par le sommeil.

**Dans les locaux de la Cia, LA.**

Quand Jack Bristow arriva à la Cia, tout le monde était activement en train de contacter contacts et autres afin de retrouver la trace de Sydney. Il se doutait aussi que la plus part d'entre eux devait croire qu'elle avait été libéré par Sark, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas, pensa-t-il. Il se rendit directement dans le bureau de Dixon, ne frappant même pas avant d'entrée. A son entrée, Jack Bristow ne prêta pas attention au deux autres personnes présente dans le bureau et demanda à Dixon de lui dire exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Du calme Jack ! » lui répondit-il, « Lindsay est venu ce matin nous donner l'ordre de transfert pour qu'elle soit amener au Nsc, nous n'avons pas pus faire autrement que de coopérer, puis durant le transfert il y a eut une attaque, plusieurs de nos agents sont dans des états plus ou moins graves. »

« Ne me dites pas Dixon qu'il n'était pas en votre pouvoir d'empêcher se transfert, nous savons tous que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Voyons Jack calmez- vous ! » dit l'une des deux autres personnes, qui n'était autre que Vaughn.

« Me calmer Mr Vaughn, ma fille vient d'être enlever, pensez-vous qu'il me soit possible de me calmer ne sachant pas qui en est à l'origine ? » dit Jack d'une voix froide.

« Mr Bristow, Jack, » dit à son tour Weiss, « Nous pensons que les personnes à l'origine de l'attaque sont Julian Sark et Simon Walker, l'homme qui était présent lors de l'échange des enfants, donc il n'y a rien à craindre pour Sydney. » dit-il simplement.

Jack Bristow regarda à tour de rôle, les personnes avec qui il travaillait depuis de nombreuse année, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De la colère pouvait nettement se lire sur son visage ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître quelque couleurs du visage des trois personnes qui l'observaient.

« Avez-vous au moins une seule preuve de ce que vous avancez ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. » répondit Dixon sans le regarder.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Je peux vous dire que votre hypothèse est complètement fausse, Sark n'est pas derrière cette attaque ! »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur ? » demanda Vaughn.

« Je me trouvais avec lui au moment de l'attaque. » répondit-il à la grande surprise de ses trois autres collègues qui le regardaient choqué.

« Voyons Jack, mais que faisiez-vous avec Sark ? » dit Dixon de la colère se faisant entendre dans sa voix. « Ne me dites pas que pendant tout se temps vous avez été en relation avec eux ! Bon dieux Jack je pourrais vous arrêtez pour trahison ! » s'emporta-t-il voyant que Jack ne répondait pas.

« Qu'auriez vous fait à ma place, Dixon ! Il s'agit de ma fille ! »

Les quatre hommes restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, chacun plonger dans ses pensées. Weiss fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Si ce n'est pas Sark, qui a attaqué le convoi alors ? »

« C'est ce qu'il nous faut savoir le plus rapidement possible. » répondit Jack.

« Peut être s'agit-il de quelqu'un qui en veut personnellement à Sydney et à Sark, un de leurs ennemis ? » dit Vaughn.

« Dixon, j'ai une demande de la part de Sark. » dit Jack subitement. « Il voudrait nous aider dans la recherche de Sydney, en échange contre la protection de sa famille, il est prêt à donner toute les informations qu'il a à sa disposition. »

« Vous rigolez ? N'est ce pas ? Il a forcement une idée derrière la tête ! » demanda Weiss

« Non je ne rigole pas, et je pense que la seule chose que Sark a en tête à l'heure actuelle est de retrouver sa femme ! »

« Je vais y réfléchir Jack, et en parler avec les autres directeurs mais je pense que son absence du monde de l'espionnage pendant ces dix dernière année jouera peut être en leur faveur ! » dit Dixon.

« Je conte bien que cette accord prendra aussi en charge Sydney des que nous l'aurons retrouver. » dit Jack.

Dixon lui fit signe que oui. Ils continuèrent quelques minutes à parler de Robert Lindsay, pour savoir qui était la dernière personne qui avait pu le voir. Puis ils quittèrent tous le bureau de Dixon et se rendirent à leur bureau pour se mettre immédiatement à la recherche d'informations.

**Dans une safe House de LA.**

Simon venait tout juste de revenir de son rendez vous avec ses contacts, n'ayant pas appris grand-chose à part que les choses commençaient à bouger dans une certaines organisation étant connu pour être des adeptes de Rambaldi, ce qui était suffisamment important. Et il y avait eu le coup de fil de Sark, lui disant qu'il avait pris la décision de s'associé avec la Cia et qu'il ne restait qu'à lui de décidait ce qu'il voulait faire. Il comprenait pourquoi Sark avait choisit cette option, il savait que celui-ci voulait plus que tout que sa famille ne soit pas en constant danger, et bien que pendant les dix dernières années il n'y avait eu aucun problème, il avait fallu l'enlèvement des enfants pour tout remettre en question. Il avait déjà pris sa décision de toute façon, il avait promis à son ami qu'il serait là pour l'aider à récupérer sa femme, même si cela impliquer qu'il allait devoir travailler en relation avec la Cia ou alors sous leur ordre.

Il trouva Sark dans le salon, entrain de travailler sur son ordinateur, aucun geste n'indiquant qu'il l'avait entendu entrée dans la maison. Pourtant il s'avait que ce n'était pas le cas, il avança donc un peu plus dans sa direction et dit :

« Il y a du mouvement du côté d'une organisation d'adeptes de Rambaldi, mais encore rien de sur, j'ai laissé plusieurs hommes pour les surveiller. »

« Des adeptes de Rambaldi, tu dis ? Cela fait pratiquement une dizaine d'année qu'il n'y a pas eu de mouvement de leur côté, cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence, il doit y avoir un rapport avec Sydney. » dit Sark.

« Oui, j'en suis arriver à la même conclusion. Des nouvelles du côté de la Cia ? » demanda Simon.

« Non par pour le moment, j'attends que Jack me fasse savoir leur décision. »

Ce fut à ce moment là que le bruit de la porte d'entrée ce fit entendre, faisant instinctivement mettre les deux hommes sur leur garde, mais ils se relaxèrent rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Jack Bristow.

« Jack ! » dit Sark en guise de salut. « Des nouvelles dans la recherche de Sydney ? »

« Non toujours rien, ces idiots pensaient même que vous en étiez les instigateurs. » lui répondit-il.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas, et quand est-il de ma demande ? »

« elle a été accepté, mais je voulais en reparler avant avec vous. »

« Qu'y a-t-il Jack ? »

« Vous vous rendez bien compte de ce que cela signifie et à quoi vous vous exposer ? Vous allez devoir donner la localisation d'Irina ! »

« Oui je sais tout ça Jack, j'en ai même discuté avec Irina, elle est d'accord avec moi, la sécurité des enfants et de Sydney passeront toujours avant notre liberté. »

« Dans ce cas, la Cia est arrivé à un accord, il vous place sous leur protection, en échange de toute information sur les affaires en cour, et vous êtes autorisé à nous assister dans les recherches de Sydney, et ainsi qu'un pardon pour tout les trois vu votre absence du monde de l'espionnage pendant les dix dernières années. »

« Même pour moi ? » dit Simon surprit.

« Bien sur Mr Walker, vous êtes un ami proche de Sydney, et de plus il faut que quelqu'un de compétent puisse s'occuper des enfants pendant que Sark ne serra pas présent. »

« Ok, l'accord me convient, quand devons nous le signer ? » demanda Sark.

« J'ai ordre de vous conduire à la Cia. »

« Dans ce cas qu'attendons-nous ? » dit Sark tout en se levant de sa chaise.

**Une heure plus tard.**

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le parking de la Cia, comme à son habitude Sark était impassible alors que Simon montrer quelque signe de nervosité. Jack les conduisit directement dans la salle de briefing sous le regard stupéfait de plusieurs agents qui avaient reconnu qui étaient les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes Dixon, Weiss et Vaughn, évidement cela ne semblait pas très heureux, surtout Vaughn qui avait un regard haineux fixait sur Sark. Dixon leur fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent.

« Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes présents, » dit Dixon en regardant tout le monde, « je présume que Jack vous a présenté les principaux détails de votre pardon ? » demanda-t-il en direction de Sark.

« Tout a fait. » répondit celui-ci. « J'ai seulement une seule requête à faire. »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire une requête ! » dit Vaughn de la colère dans la voix.

« Agent Vaughn, ce n'est pas à vous de répondre à ma place ! Que voulez-vous Sark ? » demanda Dixon.

« Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous voulez la location d'Irina ? » voyant Dixon faire un signe affirmatif de la tête, il continua, « Bien d'en ce cas là vous n'aurez aucun problème à ce qu'Irina se rende elle-même. »

« Pardon ? » dit Dixon.

« Vous m'avez bien compris, directeur Dixon. De plus Irina à la garde de mes enfants, et je pense qu'ils ont assez été choqué comme cela. » dit-il en regardant Vaughn et Weiss d'un regard froid. « Elle les amènera ici et ne s'opposera pas à son arrestation. »

« Vous en êtes sur ? Pouvons nous avoir confiance Jack ? » dit Dixon en se tournant vers Jack Bristow.

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas quand peut-elle se rendre ? »

« D'ici une heure, je lui fait savoir tout de suite. » répondit Jack en prenent son téléphone.

« Dans ce cas messieurs, vous n'avez plus qu'à signer ces documents. » dit Dixon en tendant un tas de feuille à Sark et Simon.

Jack qui avait quitté la pièce pour passer le coup de téléphone, revint quelques minutes plus tard. Dans la salle de briefing régnait un silence absolu, il fit signe que tout était ok puis reprit sa place à coté de Sark. Ils restèrent dans ce silence pendant environ trois quarts d'heure quand Sark prit la parole.

« Avez-vous de nouvel piste concernant les personnes qui ont enlevé Sydney ? »

« Non. » répondit Weiss.

« Nous avons appris qu'il y a eu quelque mouvement du coté d'une organisation adepte de Rambaldi et certains de nos hommes sont en train de la surveiller, nous pensons qu'il pourrait peut être y avoir un rapport avec son enlèvement. »

« Nous allons nous aussi mettre quelques hommes là-dessus ! » dit Dixon avant de quitté la pièce.

Vaughn qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis un certain temps ne put se retenir plus longtemps et s'en prit directement à Sark.

« Tout est de votre faute, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte, Sark, si Sydney a été enlevé ! »

« Monsieur Vaughn, je ne crois pas que nous soyons la pour discuter de qui est responsable où non… » commença Sark sans hausser la voix.

« Si vous ne l'aviez pas forcer à partir, rien de ceux-ci ne serait arriver ! Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je vous tiendrais personnellement responsable ! »

« Je n'ai aucunement forcé Sydney à partir, elle avait ses propres raisons. » dit-il d'une voix calme, puis il ajouta d'une voix froide tout en se levant. « Dois-je comprendre que pour vous je me trouve à l'origine de tout ça ! Croyez vous Mr Vaughn que je mettrais la vie de ma femme et de mon enfant en danger ? »

« Cela suffit ! » intervint Jack mettant fin ainsi la conversation entre les deux hommes avant que cela n'aille plus loin.

Vaughn ne pouvant plus supporter la présence du blond, se leva décidant de quitter la pièce. Ce fut à ce moment la que la porte s'ouvrit révélant Dixon suivit d'Irina Derevko ainsi que de deux enfants qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Il observa ceux-ci se jeter dans les bras de leur père au moment où ils se rendirent compte de sa présence, puis de leur grand père et ensuite de Walker. Il reporta un moment son regard sur Sark et vit que toute trace de froideur avait complètement disparut, remplacer par un sentiment d'amour et de soulagement de voir à nouveau ses enfants avec lui, mais aussi une trace de tristesse. Décidant qu'il n'était pas à sa place pour le moment, il décida de sortir. Dixon fit signe à Jack Bristow ainsi qu'à Weiss de le suivre laissant Sark, Simon et les enfants ensemble pendant qu'ils conduisaient Irina dans la cellule qu'elle avait occupé bien des années auparavant.

**Dans une location inconnue.**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Sydney était réveillée, et personne n'avait encore fait son apparition. Elle se demanda combien de temps s'était écouler depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait été consciente. Elle porta sa main libre sur son ventre, tout en pensant à Sark. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à ce moment précis et espéra qu'il n'avait pas pris de décisions trop hâtives. Mais son cœur lui disait qu'il avait du prendre une décision qui allait à jamais changer leur vie dans le but de leur accorder la sécurité à elle et aux enfants, et elle était pratiquement sur de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Soudain du bruit attira son attention, elle distingua des bruits de pas venant dans la direction de sa cellule. Elle décida donc de faire face à ses kidnappeurs, et s'assit sur le lit attendant qu'ils fassent leur entrer dans la pièce. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, le garde entrant le premier suivit de près part une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui sur le moment lui firent pensée à sa mère.

« Enfin, je rencontre la fameuse Sydney Bristow. Bien que les dernières nouvelles vous dise mariés à ni plus ni moins que Julian Sark. » dit la femme.

« Au moins l'une de nous deux sait qui se trouve en face d'elle ! » lui répondit Sydney.

« Dois-je comprendre, qu'Irina, ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? Je dois dire que cela ne m'étonnerait pas, nous n'avons jamais eu de bon rapport. »

« Non, elle ne m'a pas parlé de vous, et à vous voir je comprends pourquoi ! » reprit Sydney, espérant ainsi pousser son kidnappeur à lui révéler son identité.

« Voyons Sydney, ta mère ne ta jamais appris les bonnes manières, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter quelqu'un de ta famille. » dit le femme.

« Ce serait bien à vous de dire ça ! Qui êtes-vous ? et que me voulez-vous ? »

« Ma chère Sydney, je suis ta tante, je suis la grande sœur de ta mère. Mon nom est Elena » dit-elle, « Et quand à ce que je te veux chère nièce, c'est ton futur enfant. »

« Mon enfant ! » dit Sydney la voix rempli d'horreur. « Vous ne toucherais jamais à mon enfant ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! » rajouta-t-elle d'une voix froide.

« Bien sur que si j'aurai ton enfant, c'est écrit, Rambaldi avait prévu sa venu, et j'ai été désigné pour lui faire accomplir sa destiné ! »

« Rambaldi, encore ce vieux fous ! ». dit Sydney, sa voix exprimant de la colère.

« Tout comme ta mère tu ne veux pas voir la réalité en face. Mais un jour viendras où tu y croira. » dit Elena.

Puis sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit, suivit du garde, laissant de nouveau Sydney seule. Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce vieux fou de Rambaldi était une fois de plus en train de détruire sa vie. Puis elle repensa à ce que voulait sa tante, son enfant. Quelle nouvelle prophétie avait bien pu encore faire son apparition ? Elle plaça sa main sur son ventre, voulant ainsi faire sentir à son bébé, qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne laisserait rien lui arrivé. Cependant elle ne put que s'inquiéter, pourquoi l'avait-elle kidnapper si tôt alors que sa grossesse venait juste d'être connu. Soudain, elle se rappela de la conversation qu'elle avait entendue un jour plus tôt, l'identité de la personne ayant la voix familière lui revenant soudain en mémoire, il s'agissait de Lindsay. Celui-ci travaillait comme taupe pour sa tante, s'ait comme ça qu'elle avait pus être mise au courant de la grossesse de Sydney, ce qui expliqua, pourquoi, Lindsay n'avait pas plus poussé l'interrogatoire et qu'il y avait mis directement fin en apprenant la nouvelle. Soudain le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant la fit sortir de ses pensées, le garde venait de lui déposer son repas. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas manger dans son état, et sachant qu'il voulait son enfant, elle était sur que la nourriture ne devait pas être empoisonner, elle décida donc de manger. Puis au bout d'un quart d'heure, ses paupières commencèrent à lui paraître lourde, elle se rallongea donc et sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

**Dans les locaux da la Cia, LA.**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulé depuis l'attaque du convoi et l'arrivé de Sark à la Cia, mais toujours rien n'avait été découvert sur les kidnappeur de Sydney. Sark avait trouvé une maison ayant une importante sécurité, où lui, Simon et les enfants s'étaient installés. Les enfants n'avaient pas encore été scolarisé mais un professeur particulier venait tout les jours le temps que tout n'était pas revenu à la normal. La nourrice, qui avait été arrête en même temps que les enfants, et qui n'avait pas été relâché en même temps que ceux-ci, avait été libéré et reprit sa place au côté des enfants. Irina, quand à elle, avait donné toutes les informations, utiles à la destruction de plusieurs organisations criminelles.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de briefing, tous dans l'attente d'une piste qui les mèneraient jusqu'à Sydney. La tension régnant dans la salle était lourde, Vaughn et Sark, évitaient soigneusement de ne pas croiser le regard l'un de l'autre, laissant les autres personnes se demander quand ceux-ci allaient se sauter à la gorge. L'arrivée de Jack Bristow et de Dixon, attira l'attention de tout le monde, le briefing allait pouvoir commencer, tout le monde était présent.

« Bien, qu'avez-vous trouver ? » demanda Dixon entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Un de mes contacts surveillant l'organisation d'adeptes de Rambaldi, m'a rapporté que dernièrement il y avait eu un peu d'agitation suite à la vole d'un de leur manuscrit, dans lequel il y aurait une importante prophétie autre que celle présente sur la page 47. » dit Simon.

« Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils ont enlevé Sydney. » conclu Weiss.

« De quoi parle cette prophétie ? » demanda Vaughn.

« Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée. » répondit Sark, puis se tournant vers Dixon, il ajouta : « Il serait bien d'en discuter avec Irina, peut être est-elle au courant de quoi il peut s'agir ? »

« Hors de question ! » répondit aussitôt Dixon.

« Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, Irina est la seule ici à en savoir le plus sur Rambaldi. »

« Je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec lui. » intervint Jack.

« Bien. Dans ce cas Vaughn et Weiss allaient chercher Irina Derevko. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent donc la salle sans question, bien que l'on pouvait voir sur le visage de Vaughn qu'il n'était pas du tout du même avis. Quand à Weiss, depuis qu'il avait aidée dans le kidnapping des enfants de Sydney, il avait décidé de tout faire pour la retrouver et se faire pardonner. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard entourant une Irina Derevko menotter au poigner et aux chevilles. Dixon leur fit signe de la détacher, ce que fit Weiss sans discuter. Puis ils reprirent leur place respective et Irina alla se placer au coté de Sark.

« Mme Derevko, la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là, est simple, nous pensons que vous pouvez détenir certaines informations concernant Rambaldi. » dit Dixon.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous avons raison de croire qu'une nouvelle prophétie aurait fait son apparition, nous voulions savoir si tu en aurais eu connaissance ? » demanda Sark.

« En effet, il y a quelque temps j'ai entendu parler d'une nouvelle prophétie, j'ai même envoyer quelqu'un pour essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible, mais j'ai quelque soupçon sur son contenu. »

« As-tu eu des nouvelles de la personne que tu avais engagé ? » demanda Jack.

« Malheureusement non, du moins jusqu'à maintenant, je vous donnerais les coordonnées nécessaires pour vous mettre en relation avec lui. » lui répondit Irina.

« De quel soupçon parles-tu ? » demanda Sark, sachant qu'Irina devait en savoir plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Il semblerait qu'il y serait question d'un enfant. » dit Irina tout en regardant Sark dans les yeux. « Croyez moi j'avais l'intention de vous en parlez à toi et à Sydney des le moment où j'en en aurais su plus, mais les événements en ont décidé autrement. »

« D'un enfant vous en êtes sur ? » demanda Weiss.

Irina ne répondit pas mais lui fit signe que oui. Tous les regards furent attiré dans la direction de Sark, quand celui-ci se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Le silence se fit dans la salle, chacun étant plongeait dans leur propre pensée. Au bout de quelques minutes Sark ce retourna vers les autres et dit :

« Il nous faut absolument savoir ce que dit cette prophétie, il nous faudrait interrogeait un des membres de cette organisation. »

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Jack.

« Nous avons la location de l'organisation, tout ce qu'il nous manque et le contact de Derevko. »

« Irina et moi, allons nous en occupé tout de suite. » dit Jack Bristow en se levant, suivit d'Irina, puis ils sortirent de la salle.

« Vaughn et Weiss vous allez vous charger de toute la surveillance. » dit Dixon. Puis se tournant vers Sark et Simon, il ajouta : « Vous serez sur le terrain, je pense que le contact de Derevko sera plus coopérative avec vous. »

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, il sortit de la salle laissant les quatre hommes dans la pièce. Au moment où Simon et Sark s'apprêtaient à sortir, il furent retenus par Vaughn qui était venu se plaçait devant la porte.

« Mr Vaughn, je vous prierais d'être rapide dans ce que vous avez à dire, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » dit Sark d'une voix glaciale.

« N'oubliez pas que je vous aurais à l'œil, Sark, la moindre erreur sera la dernière ! »

« Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris l'autre jour, et au risque de me répéter, je vais vous le redire donc ouvrait bien les oreilles. » dit Sark tout en se plaçant qu'à quelque centimètre de Vaughn. « Si vous insinuez à nouveau que j'ai un quelconque but secret, je ne serais plus aussi calme. Ma seule et unique priorité est de retrouver ma femme. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser passer, j'aimerai voir mes enfants avant la mission. »

Avant que Vaughn puisse rajouté quelque chose, Sark l'avait poussé du passage et était sorti, suivit de Simon. Weiss s'attarda quelque seconde devant lui, le regardant d'un air désapprobateur, puis sortit à son tour le laissant seul.

**Dans une propriété, à LA.**

Sark venait de rentrer chez lui, Simon devait passer le prendre avant d'aller à l'aéroport. Une fois dans la maison, il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre et prépara ses affaires. Il se rendit ensuite jusqu'aux chambres de ses enfants. Il alla voir tout d'abord sa fille et vit qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, l'observant. Elle avait un sommeil calme, à son grand soulagement. Il avait eu peur qu'ils aient des cauchemars suite aux derniers événements. Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de son fils, lui aussi profondément endormis. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint la Cia, Sark n'avait eu que très peu de temps avec ses enfants. Puis il alla dans le salon attendre l'arriver de Simon. Il se servit un verre de vin et s'assit sur le sofa, laissant ses souvenir lui revenir en mémoire.

_**Flash back**_

_Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il avait demandé à Sydney de partir avec lui, et à sa grande surprise et à son grand bonheur, elle avait accepté. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêché de penser qu'un jour ou l'autre elle allait se rendre compte qu'elle ne voulait pas resté avec lui et elle repartirait vers ses amis et la Cia. Bien souvent il repoussait cette pensée, ne préférant pas y penser, mais maintenant qu'ils partageaient tant de choses, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Lui l'homme, que tout le monde croyait sans loyauté, avait bien changé, toute sa loyauté allait à Sydney. Tout deux s'aimaient, cela se voyait dans chacun de leur geste, de leur regard, cependant tout deux n'avaient pas encore vraiment osé se dire ses mots si importants. Tout deux ayant étaient blessé par la vie d'espion, avaient perdu trop de personne auxquels ils tenaient. La dernière mission, où ils avaient été, lui avait permit de se rendre compte qu'à tout moment on pouvait perdre ce qu'on avait. C'était pour toutes ses raisons qu'il avait dit à Sydney de le retrouver, dans le jardin de la propriété, où ils avaient tout deux trouver refuge, en cette journée ensoleillé. _

_Elle se trouvait assise sur un banc profitant du soleil, ce demandant pour quelle raison Sark avait choisi cette endroit pour la voir. Depuis le jour où elle avait quitté Los Angeles, elle n'avait pas regretté une seule seconde la décision qu'elle avait prise. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie et avait trouver en Sark quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait avoir toute confiance et qui ne la trahirait jamais. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas dans l'allée menant au banc, et se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait, à son grand bonheur il s'agissait de Sark. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, qu'il lui retourna. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui tendit la main, l'invitant ainsi à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans réfléchir, tout en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Celui-ci la sera contre lui, intensifiant ainsi le baiser, puis il la relâcha, tout deux tentant de reprendre une respiration normale._

_Sark la prit par la main et la conduisit jusqu'au bort lac se trouvant dans la propriété dans un lieu dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. Sydney eut la surprise de découvrir, le lieu le plus romantique qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, prés du rebord se trouvait un arbre centenaire, de l'une de ses branches pendait deux cordes attachées à une nacelle en bois, entouré d'un magnifique par terre de fleurs. Elle se tourna vers Sark, et vit qu'il arborait une expression songeuse._

_« Qu' y a-t-il Julian ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Cet endroit était le refuge de ma mère quand elle était encore en vie. » commença-t-il à dire, une note de tristesse se faisant entendre dans sa voix. « La dernière fois que nous somme venu, ici, peut de temps avant qu'elle ne soit tuée, elle m'a fait juré de ne jamais révéler cet endroit sauf à la femme avec laquelle je choisirais de faire ma vie. »_

_« Julian… » dit Sydney._

_Sark posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Sydney interrompant ainsi ce que voulait dire la jeune femme. Il la fit s'assoire sur la balancelle et se mit à genoux devant elle, tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Le cœur de Sydney s'était mit à battre la chamade, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait, même si elle l'exprimait par d'autre manière, elle ne lui avait jamais verbalement dit et elle sentait que c'était le moment pour lui dire. Voyant que Sydney avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, Sark la prit de court en prenant le premier la parole, le temps qu'il en avait encore le courage._

_« Sydney, si j'ai choisi de t'emmener ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour te dire que depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai tout de suite su que nous étions liés par un lien spécial. Il ma fallut quelque temps avant de réaliser que j'étais tout d'abord attirer par toi, puis au fur et à mesure des années mais sentiments ont changé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Sydney, et le fait que tu ais accepté de venir avec moi, ma rendu plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. » dit-il. _

_Sydney se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire, lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle aurait aimé lui dire tant de choses mais aucune parole ne lui venait. Elle observa Sark sortir une petite boite de la poche de son pantalon et elle porta sa main à sa bouche, se rendant soudain compte ce que Sark était en train de faire. _

_« Suite à notre dernière mission, je me suis rendu compte que la vie peu à tout moment nous prendre ce à quoi l'on tient le plus. Sydney, il m'ait devenu impossible de vivre sans toi, je t'aime et je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Dit-il tout en ouvrant la boite contenant une magnifique bague. _

_« Je t'aime Julian et je veux devenir ta femme. » lui répondit-elle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. _

_Sark lui passa alors la bague au doigt et l'embrassa passionnément._

_**Fin flash back**_

Sark essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, le jour de sa demande en mariage avait été un des plus beau moment de sa vie, avec le mariage et la naissance de ses enfants. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour là, 'qu'il lui était devenu impossible de vivre sans elle'. Il n'avait pas eu tort, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de toute sa vie, c'était comme si on lui avait enlevé une part de lui-même.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant, le tira de ses pensées. Simon venait de revenir, ayant vu de la lumière dans le salon, il s'y dirigea immédiatement et découvrit Sark assit dans l'un des fauteuil un verre de vin à la main.

« Tu est prêt ? » demanda-t-il à Sark.

« Oui. »

Voyant la mine triste de son ami, Simon préféra rien demander. Il observa Sark se lever et se rendre dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires, et le suivit quand celui-ci passa devant lui en ce rendant vers l'entrée de la maison, sans dire aucun mots. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient trouvés une information le permettant de les mettre sur la piste des kidnappeurs de Sydney. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Simon se dirigea à son tour vers l'entrée de la maison, où l'attendait Sark.

Le voyage vers le lieu où devait se dérouler la mission se passa sans encombre. Sark et Simon, revoyant le déroulement de la mission de leur coté alors que Vaughn et Weiss faisaient de même du leur. Sark savait très bien que Vaughn le détestait, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Cependant les insinuations répétitives de celui-ci commençaient sérieusement à le déranger. Il avait peur que le jour où ils allaient retrouvé Sydney, Vaughn ne fasse tout tomber à l'eau sous le seul prétexte qu'il ne lui accordait pas sa confiance, et cela il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il décida donc qu'après la mission, il allait devoir parler sérieusement avec Mr Vaughn, de façon à bien lui faire comprendre une fois pour toute qu'une seule chose comptait à présent pour lui.

Quand à Eric Weiss, il avait eu la surprise que celui-ci vienne le voir juste avant que l'avion ne parte. A sa grande surprise celui-ci s'était excusé de ce qu'il avait du faire, et lui avait assuré que si il avait su qui était les enfants, il n'aurait certainement rien fait. Il lui assura aussi qu'il ferait tout son possible pour les aidés à retrouver Sydney. Il laissa même clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas forcement content de la façon dont son ami Vaughn se comportait.

**Pendant ce temps là, à la Cia.**

Jack Bristow, revenait du niveau des cellules, où il venait de rendre visite à sa femme, pour la prévenir que la mission concernant la rencontre entre un de ces hommes et Sark allait avoir lieu dans peu de temps maintenant. Cependant, une information importante avait du faire son apparition pour que Dixon veuille le voire dans son bureau et non dans un autre lieu. Il se rendit donc directement jusqu'au bureau du directeur et entra sans même frapper à la porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il Dixon ? »

« L'homme que j'avais chargé de surveiller Lindsay à l'intérieur du Nsc, vient de me rapporter que celui-ci serait absent depuis trois jours, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'il a ordonné le transfert. » lui dit-il.

« Personne n'a donc aucune idée où il pourrait se trouver ! Il faut absolument que nous le retrouvions le plus rapidement possible, surveiller ses faits et gestes, avec un peu de chance il nous conduira jusqu'à l'endroit où est retenu Sydney. » dit Jack avant de sortir du bureau et de se rendre dans le sien.

**Dans un lieu inconnu. **

Sydney avait perdu la notion du temps, elle ne savait plus si il y avait maintenant deux ou trois jours qu'avait eu lieu son enlèvement. Elle n'avait pas revu sa tante depuis qu'elle s'était présentée à elle. La seule personne qu'elle voyait été le garde qui lui apporter la nourriture, elle avait bien essayait de lui parler, mais suspecter que celui-ci devait être sourd et muet. Des bruits de pas la firent sortir de ses pensée, les bruits stoppèrent devant la porte, elle entendit alors le bruit de la clef tournant dans la serrure de la porte. Elle se prépara à devoir à nouveau faire face à sa tante, quand à sa grande surprise la personne qu'elle avait devant elle, se révéla être Robert Lindsay.

« Lindsay ! » dit-elle alors la voix pleine de haine.

« Voyons, Mme Lazarey, pourquoi tant de haine à mon encontre ! » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Vous, c'est à cause de vous tous ce qui se passe, à cause de votre petite vendetta personnel, vous avez mis ma famille en danger. » lui répondit-elle.

« Parce que vous croyez pas que vous avez pas détruit ma vie aussi. » s'emporta-t-il. « A cause de vous, je ne peux même plus retourner chez moi ! » Voyant le regard curieux que lui lançait Sydney, il continua. « Oui, à cause de la présence de votre mari à la Cia je ne peux même pas refaire mon apparition sans être l'objet d'une quelque contre vendetta de sa part ou de votre père. »

« Mon mari est à la Cia ? » demanda Sydney surprise de cette nouvelle.

« Oui, selon mes informations, il aurait eu un pardon, suite à sa non activité dans le monde de l'espionnage pendant les dix dernière années, et la protection de vos enfants, et l'assurance de pouvoir participer à votre recherche contre son aide dans la destructions de plusieurs organisations criminels. » lui répondit-il et comme pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta innocemment : « O faite votre mère est elle aussi à la Cia, mais au niveau des cellules. »

Il n'attendit aucune réaction de sa part et partit aussitôt. Sydney se demanda un moment comment quelqu'un pouvant se laissait autant guidé par ses émotions avait pu accéder au rang de Directeur d'agence, alors qu'il avait laisser échapper autant d'information importante. Ses pensée se tournèrent alors vers l'information la plus importante qu'elle avait entendu : Sark était à la Cia. Ils en avait déjà parler plusieurs fois par le passé, que si leur famille devait être compromis, ils devraient chercher la protection soit de sa mère ou soit de son père, donc pour ainsi dire de la Cia. Bien sur Sark n'avait pas beaucoup aimer cette idée, mais le temps passant ils ne leur étaient jamais arriver dans reparler. Son enlèvement avait du faire réfléchir Sark, et il avait du opter pour cette solution sachant que les enfants seraient en sécurité pendant que lui la recherchait, cependant cela l'inquiétait quand même un peu, sachant qu'il allait devoir se retenir de faire quoique se soit à Vaughn et à Weiss pour ce qu'ils avaient fait subir aux enfants. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses anciens amis mais surtout à propos de son époux, elle espérait qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide pouvant le conduire dans une cellule. Néants moins elle se sentait soulagé que Sark soit à la Cia avec son père, elle savait que tout les deux ne renoncerait pas tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas retrouver. Quand à la nouvelle de l'incarcération de sa mère, elle était triste de savoir celle-ci en prison, mais elle était sur que cela avait fait parti des conditions pour que Sark est le pardon de la Cia, et elle savait que sa mère était près à sacrifier sa liberté pour le bien être de sa fille.

**Dans un bar, à Berlin.**

Simon et Sark patientaient autour d'une table, surveillant les différentes entrées, en attendant l'arrivée du contact d'Irina. Celui-ci avait déjà quelque minutes de retards ce qui exaspéraient Sark. Il appréhendait ce que le contact allait leur révéler, soit les informations dissiperaient toutes ses craintes ou alors elles ne feraient que les confirmaient. Il but donc une gorgée du verre qui était sur la table devant lui, pour se calmer. Une personne se dirigeant dans leur direction attira leurs attentions.

« Mr Sark ! C'est un plaisir et une surprise de vous voir, j'avais entendu dire que vous vous étiez retiré du marché. » Dit l'homme en prenant place en face d'eux à la table.

« Disons qu'il s'agit d'un cas de force majeur ! » répondit celui-ci.

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler ! »

« Bon, ne perdons pas de temps avec du bavardage inutile. » dit Simon. « Qu'avez-vous découvert. »

« Il y a bien eu un manuscrit de voler, il y a quelque mois, il semblerait que leur doute se porte sur une femme qui serait venu les voir peu de temps avant la disparition du document. Il semblerait qu'elle est posé beaucoup de question le concernant. »

« Avez-vous appris de quoi parler le manuscrit ? » dit Sark.

« Oui et non, il s'agirait d'une prophétie concernant un enfant, celui de l'Elue, et d'un descendant direct de Rambaldi. Voila tout ce que j'ai pus récupérer comme information, il doit y avoir une transcription de la prophétie à l'intérieure. Si j'apprends quoi que ce soit d'autre je vous préviens. »

Avant que les deux hommes ne puissent le retenir, il était déjà parti et avait disparus dans la masse de personne présente dans le bar. Les deux hommes étaient sans voix, Simon jeta un regard vers Sark, celui-ci avait le regard river sur le dossier en face de lui, puis sans prévenir il prit le dossier se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de près par Simon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent les deux autres hommes dans l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé leurs chambres, ceux-ci les attendaient dans la chambre de Sark. Durant le trajet du retour à l'hôtel, Simon, avait prévenu Weiss qu'ils avaient récupéré des documents et qu'ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils contenaient comme information. Une fois arriver dans la chambre, Sark déposa le dossier sur la table basse situer en face du sofa où se trouver assis Vaughn et Weiss et dit :

« Il nous faut nous mettre immédiatement en relation avec Jack. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse des deux autres hommes, et téléphona immédiatement. Jack décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

« Bristow. » dit-il en décrochant.

« Jack, nous avons récupérer quelques documents grâce au contact d'Irina. » dit Sark.

« Qu'avez-vous trouver? »

« Il semblerait que le prophétie en question fait bien mention, d'un enfant. Cependant le contact nous a dit qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant de l'Elue et du descendant de Rambaldi. »

« Le descendant de Rambaldi ? » dit Jack de la surprise se faisant entendre dans la voix.

« Oui Jack. » après quelques secondes de silence, Sark ajouta : « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on attende d'être de retour à Los Angeles avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Oui je pense aussi. Dans ce cas prenaient le premier avion, nous vous attendons. »

« Jack, il faudrait qu'Irina soit aussi présente. » dit Sark.

« Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » dit Jack avant de raccrocher.

Les quatre hommes se mirent donc immédiatement à remballer leurs affaires et furent près à partir peut de temps après. Sark évitait de penser à ce qu'avait dit le contact d'Irina, il ne pouvait pas être un descendant de se vieux fous, et de tout façon il n'était même pas sur que ce soit vrai.

**A la Cia.**

Jack avait envoyer des gardes chercher Irina après plusieurs heures de discussion avec Dixon, pour qu'elle le retrouve dans la salle de briefing. Ce que lui avait dit Sark l'inquiéter, si l'information s'avérait exacte, ils allaient devoir faire des recherches plus approfondies sur sa famille et cela n'allait certainement pas être facile pour lui. Ils venaient de recevoir un coup de téléphone de la part de Weiss, pour leur signaler qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport et qu'ils seraient là d'ici quelques instants. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant attira son attention, Irina venait d'arriver entouré de deux gardes, il leur fit signe de s'en aller et alla lui enlever les menottes. Voyant la mine songeuse de son époux, elle lui demanda :

« Qu'y a-t-il Jack ? »

« Sark a rencontrait ton contact, celui-ci lui a bien dit que la prophétie concernait un enfant issus de l'Elue, et du descendant de Rambaldi. » lui répondit-il.

« Quoi ? J'avoue Jack que c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un soit disant descendant de Rambaldi. » lui dit-elle toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« Sachant que tu est la personne en connaissant le plus à ce propos, Sark préférait que tu sois présente quand nous étudierons les documents et je dois te dire que je suis de son avis. » avoua Jack.

« Ok, il y a aucun problème Jack, je vous aiderai, j'espère juste qu'on ne va pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. »

« Moi aussi je l'espère Irina, moi aussi. »

Dix minutes plus tard les quatre hommes firent leur apparition, et sans perdre une seconde commencèrent à étudier les documents. Au bout d'une dizaine d'heure sans résultat probant, Dixon ordonna à tout le monde de prendre un peut de repos. Les documents qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'étudier, ne faisait mention de rien de concret, il était bien question d'une prophétie, mais les informations récolter ne permettaient pour le moment de la reconstituer, il manquait encore la part la plus importante. Tout le monde quitta donc les bureau à l'exception de Jack et Irina, qui après avoir pousser Sark à rentrer, avaient eux décidé de continuer à travailler.

Sark fut le premier à faire son retour dans les bureaux, n'ayant pas réussi à se reposer plus de quatre heures et ne supportant pas de ne rien faire pour retrouver Sydney. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Irina et Jack étaient toujours là, de la fatigue se lisant sur leurs visages. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait le sentir, quelque chose avait changé dans l'expression de ses beaux-parents et cela l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Il pouvait voir sur leurs visages qu'ils voulaient dire quelque chose mais ne paraissaient pas trouver les mots, décidant de pousser un peu les choses, il demanda :

« Qu'avez-vous découvert ? »

« Julian, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assoie. » commença Irina. Voyant qu'aux bouts de quelques secondes il ne bougeait pas, elle continua. « Nous avons trouvez la prophétie de Rambaldi, il est dit que le troisième enfant de l'Elue et de son descendant possédera son savoir et permettra à son œuvre de se réaliser. »

« Mais pourquoi enlevé, Sydney, le bébé n'est même pas née ? » dit Sark.

« Ce n'est pas tout ce que nous avons découvert, il va vraiment falloir que nous fassions tout notre possible pour retrouver Sydney le plus rapidement possible ! » dit Irina, choisissant de ne pas répondre à la question de Sark.

« Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Irina, et dites moi ce que vous avez découvert d'autre ? » dit-il de l'impatience se faisant clairement entendre dans sa voix.

« Il semblerait qu'il existe une formule permettant d'accélérer la croissance intra-utérine. » commença Jack, « Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous craignons que les kidnappeurs de Sydney n'aient découvert cette formule et décident de l'utiliser afin de faire naître le bébé beaucoup plus tôt. »

Sous le choc de cette nouvelle Sark avait fini par s'assoire dans une des chaises présente dans la pièce. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Faire part d'une prophétie, ne le surprenait pas, il s'attendait même à passer une série d'examens, pour vérifier qu'il était bien relié à Rambaldi. Mais ce qu'il venait d'appendre sur l'existence d'une formule permettant l'accélération d'une grossesse lui faisait extrêmement peur. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant le sorti de ses pensées, tous les autres membres de l'équipe assignée à la recherche de Sydney venaient de revenir. Il avait besoin d'air après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il se leva et sortit rapidement de la pièce sous le regard de curieux de tout le monde.

« Pourquoi s'en va-t-il ? » demanda Simon.

« Nous avons découvert ce que nous cherchions. » dit Jack avant de se mettre à expliquer ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

Une fois les explications finis, tous arboraient la même expression, et avaient tous compris pourquoi Sark était sorti de la pièce après avoir appris cette nouvelle. Ils se remirent donc au travail avec encore plus d'acharnement qu'auparavant.

**Dans un lieux inconnue**

Cela faisait pratiquement deux semaine qu'elle avait été enlevé, si les calcules qu'elle avait fait été exacte. Durant cette période, elle ne reçut aucune visite de sa tente, ni de Lindsay, à son grand étonnement. Cependant elle avait observé chez elle quelque chose d'anormale, son ventre s'était anormalement arrondit pour une grossesse de seulement de deux, trois mois. Cela l'inquiétait au plus au point, et avait déclancher en elle un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis peu de temps, ses nuits étaient agitées, son sommeil troublait par des cauchemars.

Des bruits de pas la firent sortir de ses pensée, et elle tourna son regard en direction de la porte de sa cellule. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant sa tante, arborant un air supérieur et sur d'elle-même.

« Je suis venu te signaler que nous allons te faire des examens pour nous assurer de la santé du bébé ! » dit-elle. Puis détaillent Sydney, elle rajouta : « Je suis heureuse de voir que le sérum à fonctionner. »

« Qu'elle sérum ? Que m'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Sydney.

« Nous t'avons fait prendre un sérum augmentant la croissance de ta grossesse, et si je ne me trompe pas du doit être à ton sixième mois, plus qu'une semaine et nous aurons en notre possession l'être possédant tout le savoir de Rambaldi ! Une fois que nous l'aurons éduqué selon ses préceptes, il achèvera son œuvre »

« Je ne vous laisserais jamais me prendre mon enfant ! » dit Sydney d'une voix froide, tout en plaçant ses bras autour d'elle-même comme pour proteger l'enfant.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Sydney ! » dit Elena qui avait sorti une seringue de sa poche et s'approcher doucement d'elle.

Ne pouvant ce débattre comme elle le voulait du au lien qui la retenait prisonnière, Elena pus facilement lui injecté le contenu de la seringue. Sydney sentit le contenue de se répandre dans son sang, et avant que le sommeil ne la gagne, elle ne put s'empêcher de pensée, ' Julian dépêche toi, j'ai besoin de toi'.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, quelques heures plus tard, Elena se tenait à quelques pas de son lit, en train de l'observer, un sourire sur le visage. Celle-ci voyant que Sydney s'était réveillé, s'avança jusqu'à elle et puis lui dit :

« Je voulais te faire savoir que ton bébé se porte bien, pour un enfant de six mois. », puis faisant mine de quitter la pièce elle se retourna, une nouvelle fois vers sa nièce et dit : « Au faite Sydney, félicitation, tu attends un garçon. »

Puis sans attendre une réponse, elle sortit laissant Sydney dans ses pensées. Sydney ne parvenait pas à croire ce que venait de lui dire Elena, il était impossible qu'elle soit déjà enceinte de six mois. Cependant elle savait de quoi était capable Rambaldi et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève son enfant. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, quand elle sentit un coup dans son ventre, le bébé semblant vouloir attirer son attention. Un garçon, elle attendait un garçon ! Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la joie à cette nouvelle, mais celle-ci fut aussitôt assombrit quand ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son époux. Des larmes se mirent alors à couler le long de ses joues, elle resserra son étreinte autour d'elle-même, priant pour que ses amis et son mari la retrouve rapidement.

**A la Cia**

Sark se réveilla en sursaut, à son grand étonnement, il s'aperçu qu'il s'était endormis au bureau. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne dormait pratiquement pas, passant son temps entre ses enfants et la recherche de Sydney, sans parler des examens dont il avait fait l'objet pour avoir la confirmation qu'il était bien un descendant de Rambaldi, il n'était arrivé qu'à dormir que quelques heures par ci par là. Un mauvais pressentiment avait fait son apparition depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il sentait que Sydney avait besoin de lui, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. N'en pouvant plus de rester assis, il se leva et se dirigea vers le niveau des cellules, jusqu'à celle occuper par Irina Derevko. Celle-ci était en plein travail, quand elle sentit un regard familier sur elle, et dit sans pour autant se tourner pour faire face à son visiteur :

« Qu'y a-t-il Julian ? »

« Elle a besoin de moi! » dit-il de la colère présente dans sa voix, « Irina, Sydney a besoin de moi et je ne suis pas là ! »

« Tu fais ton maximum pour la sauver, Julian, tu ne peux pas faire plus que tu ne le fais à l'heure actuelle. »

« Je m'inquiète tellement, surtout depuis la découverte de cette formule. Qu'elle incidence elle aura sur la santé de Sydney et du bébé ? »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre Julian, je n'est pas les réponse que tu cherches. » lui répondit tristement Irina.

« Je sais. » dit-il.

La conversation fut interrompue par les bruits de pas venant dans leur direction, Sark se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec le père de Sydney. Celui-ci paraissait aussi fatigué que lui et Irina.

« Nous avons eu des nouvelles de Lindsay, » dit-il, « il semblerait qu'il était partis en voyage d'affaire, il doit faire son retour demain dans la journée au Nsc. Dixon nous veut dans la salle de briefing afin de définir le meilleur moyen d'action, pour qu'il nous conduise jusqu'à Sydney. »

« J'ai déjà une idée toute prête si elle intéresse. » dit Sark de la voix froide qu'il avait tant de fois employer par le passer avant de tuer ses ennemis.

Ni Irina, ni Jack ne demandèrent de quelle idée il s'agissait, tout les deux sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Et bien qu'ils pensaient comme lui, ce n'était pas encore le moment pour de telle chose, il fallait d'abord retrouver Sydney, puis après ils pourraient faire payer les kidnappeurs pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Irina lança quand même un regard dans sa direction, lui indiquant de ne pas commettre de folie, en venant se placer à coté de lui après que Jack l'a fait sorti de la cellule. Sark lui fit un signe de la tête lui indiquant qu'il avait bien compris, et suivit les Bristow quand ceux-ci se mirent en route pour la salle de briefing.

**Au même moment.**

Weiss au court des deux dernières semaines, et après de nombreuses heures de travail, s'était considérablement rapproché de Simon Walker et de Sark. Il voulait leur montrer quand tant qu'ami de Sydney, il pouvait passé outre le passé, contrairement à Vaughn. Il faut dire qu'il avait passé un certain tant en compagnie des enfants de Sydney et éprouvait une réelle affection pour eux. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de se rendre chez eux pour les surveiller pendant que Simon et Sark étaient absents, les enfants avaient l'air de bien l'apprécier, et il savait que cela ferait plaisir à Sydney de le voir agir ainsi. Bien sur cela n'excusait en aucun cas le rôle qu'il avait eu au départ de cette histoire, et il s'avait très bien que s'il n'y avait pas eu d'enlèvement Sydney serait chez elle, parfaitement heureuse, en pensant à son enfant à naître.

Sark semblait avoir changé d'avis à son encontre, et lui témoigné moins d'animosité, le contraire de son attitude envers Vaughn. Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas remis du départ de Sydney, dix ans en arrière. Ce qui lui avait coûté son mariage, Lauren et lui s'était séparé, à peu près un an après la disparition de Sydney. Et quand il l'avait enfin retrouvé, d'apprendre qu'elle était marié à ni plus ni moins que Julian Sark, avait été un terrible choc pour lui. Weiss était pour ainsi dire pratiquement sur que celui-ci pensait avoir toujours une chance avec elle, quand ils l'auraient retrouver. Cependant Weiss savait très bien que se serait sans espoir pour lui, il avait vu de nombreuses photos de Sydney et de Sark ensemble, ainsi que des vidéos de vacances que lui avaient montré les enfants, et il avait été surpris de voir l'intensité et la profondeur des sentiments de son amie pour l'ancien tueur. Cela se voyait dans chaque attention qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et il voyait dans quel état était Sark depuis l'enlèvement de Sydney. S'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de parler une bonne fois pour toute avec Vaughn.

Il se rendit donc jusqu'au bureau de celui-ci, et le trouva absorbé dans l'étude d'un document. Il frappa à la porte, Vaughn voyant de qui il s'agissait lui fit signe d'entrée et décida qu'il était tant pour lui de faire une pause dans son travail. Et la première chose qu'il dit eu pour effet de conforter Weiss dans ses pensées à propos de lui.

« Mon dieu, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour travailler dans la même pièce que ce gars, à chaque fois que je le voie j'ai envie de le tuer ! » dit Vaughn en désignant la direction dans laquelle se trouver le bureau de Sark.

« Dis moi Vaughn, qu'est-ce qui t'embête le plus le fait que ce soit un ancien tueur, ou le fait qu'il soit marié avec Sydney ? » dit Weiss, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre toujours la même chose.

« Eric ! » dit-il totalement surprit par le ton employé par son amis.

« Voyons, soit réaliste Michael, tu est seulement jaloux de Sark et tu n'as pas accepté que Sydney soit avec lui. »

« Non, je ne suis pas jaloux de lui ! » se défendit immédiatement Vaughn, « Seulement je ne peux pas m'empêcher que ce devrait être moi à sa place ! Et la Sydney que je connais n'aurait jamais pu être avec un homme comme lui, c'est pour ça que je reste persuader qu'il a du faire quelque chose pour la persuader de partir, il y a dix ans. »

« Il va bien falloir pourtant que tu te rendes compte qu'entre toi et Sydney, il n'y a plus aucune chance. Sark n'a rien à voir avec la décision de Sydney de partir. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je le sais car j'en ai discuté avec Walker, il m'a dit qu'une fois il avait demandé à Sydney, pourquoi elle avait décidé de quitter la Cia et de suivre Sark. Et tu sais ce qu'elle lui a répondu ? » dit-il en regardant son ami, « Que plus rien ne la retenait à la Cia et que Sark avait su voir ce que tout le monde s'était obstiné d'ignorer, c'est-à-dire le fait qu'elle allait mal, et qu'il ne la poussait pas à être quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas, qu'avec lui elle pouvait être vraiment elle-même. »

Le bruit du téléphone sonnant, empêcha Vaughn de répondre à ce que venait de dire Weiss. Il décrocha et raccrocha pratiquement aussitôt, il fit signe à Weiss de le suivre mais n'ajouta aucun mot. Weiss espérait que la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Vaughn, n'avait pas servi à rien et qu'il se rendrait enfin compte que plus rien n'étaient comme avant. Avec un soupir il suivit son ami en dehors du bureau jusqu'à la salle du briefing pour retrouver les autres.

**Trois jours plus tard.**

Contre toute attente, Lindsay ne s'était pas encore montré, téléphonant à son bureau pour leur signaler qu'il serait absent quelques jours de plus alors qu'il aurait du rentré le jour même. Tout le monde étaient sur le qui vive, Lindsay étant la seule véritable piste pour retrouver Sydney. Plus les jours passaient, plus leurs inquiétudes augmentées, il fallait absolument qu'ils retrouvent Sydney avant qu'il ne soit trop tard car ils savaient très bien que si les kidnappeurs avaient eu connaissance de la formule, ils l'auraient obligatoirement utilisé.

Sark n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il avait déjà élaboré plusieurs moyens de faire parler Lindsay quand celui-ci serait en face de lui. Un sentiment oppressent avait fait son apparition en lui depuis plusieurs heures, il sentait que quelque choses d'important aller ce produire, le seul moyen qu'il est trouvé pour ce calmé étant de faire les cent pas dans la salle de briefing alors que tout le monde étaient assis, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que Lindsay face son apparition. Soudain quelqu'un arriva en courant dans la salle.

« Directeur Dixon, nous avons eu des nouvelles de notre contact au Nsc, Lindsay vient de revenir. » dit-il avant de repartir.

« Bien. » dit se dernier, puis en se tournant vers les occupant de la salle, il ajouta : « Je pense que vous savez tous ce qu'il vous reste à faire. »

Sark n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase de Dixon pour sortir de la salle, suivit de prés par Simon, puis par les autres quelques secondes plus tard.

**Au même moment.**

Elena avait pris la décision, quelques jours auparavant d'augmenter les doses de la formule dans la nourriture de Sydney. Après un assez long calcul, elle était arrivée à la conclusion que la naissance du bébé devrait se produire ce jour-ci. Elle se dirigea donc dans la direction de la cellule dans laquelle elle avait enfermé sa nièce.

Sydney était allongé sur la couchette faisant office de lit, son état lui permettant difficilement de rester debout très longtemps. Son ventre s'était de nouveau, beaucoup plus arrondie, et elle savait que se ne serait plus très long avant que son enfant ne naisse. Sydney maudissait à longueur de journée Rambaldi, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré et ce qu'il allait faire enduré à son enfant. Tout d'un coup, elle ressentit une forte douleur, puis une autre quelque minute après. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle vit entrée Elena dans la cellule, avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« A ce que je vois le moment que nous attendions tous, est enfin arrivé ! » dit-elle, puis se tournant vers les gardes, elle ajouta : « emmener là dans la salle prévu pour la naissance de l'enfant. »

Quand les gardes et Sydney furent hors de vue, Elena saisi son portable et composa un numéro. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la personne qu'elle essayait de joindre ne réponde.

« L'enfant va bientôt naître ! » dit-elle, avant d'écouter ce que son interlocuteur était en train de lui dire. Puis elle ajouta : « Comme convenu, je vous apporte l'enfant dés qu'il sera né. »

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

L'arrestation de Lindsay se passa sans aucun problème. Bien sur, Sark n'avait pas été autorisé à faire l'arrestation, celle-ci avait été réalisée par Dixon, Vaughn et Weiss après que ceux-ci aient pris soin de masquer leur identité, quand Lindsay s'était rendu dans le garage sous terrain du Nsc, pour récupérer sa voiture. Celui-ci était maintenant assis dans une salle sans fenêtre, dans une safe house que possédait Jack Bristow. Lindsay n'arrêtait pas de demander, pourquoi il était là et qui était ses ravisseurs, cependant personne ne venait lui répondre. Après plusieurs minutes, il entendit enfin le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, cependant la personne qu'il vit entré dans la pièce, eu pour effet de le faire devenir pale.

« J'aurais du me douter que vous deviez être derrière tout ça ! » dit-il à son visiteur.

« Oui, en effet vous auriez du vous en douter ! » dit la personne, « Je vais aller droit au but, rien ne saurais me faire plus plaisir que de vous torturez pendant des heures, donc je vous conseille de me dire tout de suite où se trouve Sydney ? »

« De toute façon vous arriverez trop tard, Sark ! » dit Lindsay.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Sark en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'homme et en prenant le ton le plus froid que l'on lui est jamais entendu.

« La dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles, elle était sur le point d'accoucher… »

Lindsay ne pus terminé sa phrase, il se retrouva violement plaqué contre le mur par Sark qui avait placé son bras de façon à lui bloquer la respiration. La colère et la haine pouvaient clairement se lire sur le visage de Sark, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir longtemps avant de lui faire quelque chose.

« Où est-elle ? Et je vous conseille cette fois de me le dire ! »

« Ok ! » dit Lindsay, Sark relâcha son étreinte.

Quelques minutes après Sark ressortis de la salle et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa voiture, les autres membres ayant suivit l'interrogation, le suivant de près. Ils partirent donc tous en trombe vers la destination qui leur avaient été donné.

**Dans un lieu inconnu quelques heures plus tard.**

Sydney commençait à se réveiller et su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle porta immédiatement sa main sur son ventre, mais stoppa son geste presque aussitôt. Les souvenirs de ces dernières heures lui revenant en mémoire, les larmes se mirent immédiatement à couler le long de ses joues. Peu de temps après qu'elle est été transférée dans la salle de travail, elle avait accouché, elle avait vu Elena prendre son fils et sortir de la pièce avec lui dans ces bras. Il lui avait aussitôt injecté un tranquillisant qui l'avait fait sombré dans le sommeil. Maintenant qu'elle était parfaitement réveiller, elle ne voulait qu'une seul chose : c'était retrouvé son enfant. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper de cette cellule, elle se mit donc à chercher comment sortir de là. Cependant elle était encore trop faible pour faire quoi que soit dans l'immédiat.

Un coup de feu la tira de ses pensées, elle entendit le garde en poste devant sa cellule partir et elle se dit que si elle devait tenté quelque chose c'était maintenant où jamais. Mais avant qu'elle n'est pu atteindre la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand révélant Sark. Celui-ci se précipita immédiatement vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui. Sydney ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et se remit à pleurer, ses sentiments tiraillés entre la joie d'avoir de nouveau son mari près d'elle, mais aussi par la souffrance d'avoir était séparé de son enfant.

« Julian… »

« Shut, shut, je suis là tout va s'arranger ! » dit Sark en lui essuyant les larmes.

« Elle a pris notre enfant, Julian, elle a pris notre fils ! » dit Sydney, à ces mots elle avait sentit le corps de son époux se tendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas nous le retrouverons et nous leur ferons payer. » dit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Peu de temps après Vaughn fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte, découvrant Sydney dans les bras de son mari, la tête posait sur son épaule et ses bras passé autour de son coup. Sark ayant passait une de ses mains dans les cheveux de sa femme, alors que l'autre se trouvait sur sa taille. Vaughn avait pensé qu'avec un peu de chance il aurait pu être celui qui l'aurait libéré, mais il pris pleinement conscience, en les regardant que Weiss avait tout à fait raison, Sydney ne serait plus jamais à lui, elle appartenait à un autre maintenant. Bien que ne voulant pas interrompre les retrouvailles du couple, il attira leur attention en se raclant la gorge.

« Tout le bâtiment est vide, Jack nous attends à l'entrée. »

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit. Il observa Sark se lever et prendre Sydney dans ses bras avant de passer devant lui et sortir de la pièce. Il les suivit à son tour, restant à une certaines distance d'eux.

Une fois de retour à l'aéroport, Sydney, qui s'était endormis dans les bras de Sark, avait été placé dans une cabine, quand il en ressortit, il pris place dans un siège proche de celle-ci. Jack se rapprocha de lui et vint prendre place dans le siège qui lui faisait face.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle est fatigué, son organisme est encore sous l'influence d'un tranquillisant. » lui répondit Sark. « Mais elle est surtout sous le choc de la disparition de l'enfant. »

« Julian, nous ferons tout notre possible pour le retrouver ! »

« Je sais Jack. » Puis d'une voix froide, il ajouta, « Quand nous les aurons retrouvé, je leur ferais payé ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Sydney, et de nous avoir pris notre fils ! »

Jack Bristow n'ajouta rien, lui aussi contait bien se venger contre les ravisseurs de sa fille et de son petit-fils. Il observa Sark se relever de son siège et se rendre dans la cabine où était Sydney. Tous les autres membres de la mission s'étaient aperçus que quelque chose n'allait pas, une fois qu'ils avaient vu l'expression arborer par Sark quand il était ressortit du bâtiment avec Sydney dans ses bras. Ils avait tous comprit que ce qu'ils craignaient le plus été arrivé et que l'enfant de Sydney lui avait été enlevé.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Los Angeles, Sark avait pris la décision de ne pas rentré immédiatement chez eux, le temps que Sydney reprenne un peu des forces. Il en avait parlé avec elle, et elle avait été d'accord avec lui, elle voulait être en pleine forme pour revoir ses enfants. Il leur avait donc réservé une chambre dans un luxueux hôtel. Sydney qui avait dormis tout le long du voyage, n'était pas fatigué, elle était assise sur le lit attendant que Sark revienne avec leurs affaires. Elle ne pouvait s'empêché de penser à son fils, et de se demander où Elena avait bien pu l'emmener. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant, la tira de ses pensées, cependant elle ne se retourna pas, mais se leva et continua de regarder à travers la fenêtre devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Il s'approcha d'elle, se plaçant juste derrière elle, il plaça ses bras autour de sa taille, la ramenant contre lui. Sydney s'appuya sur la présence rassurante de son mari, et plaça ses mains au dessus des siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes profitant de la présence de l'un de l'autre, et de la joie d'être à nouveau ensemble. Au bout de ces quelques minutes, Sydney se retourna pour lui faire face sans pour autant se dégager de ses bras.

« Julian, je suis tellement désolé… » commença-t-elle, mais fut interrompu par son mari.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Sydney. »

« J'aurai tellement aimer te dire moi-même que j'étais enceinte ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Syd, je suis heureux que nous ayons un autre enfant. » dit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. « Et rien ne m'empêchera de le retrouver, je te le promets. »

« Je sais Julian, il me manque tellement, je n'ai même pas pu le porter en moi pendant neuf mois, et ils me l'ont enlevé si rapidement que je n'ai pus l'apercevoir que quelques secondes. » dit-elle, des larmes faisant leur apparition au coin de ses yeux, puis elle lui sourit tristement en le regardant dans les yeux et ajouta. « Cependant j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il ressemblait énormément à son papa. »

« Nous le retrouverons, Sydney. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sydney, son corps collé contre celui de Sark, ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle observait le plafond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à son fils. N'y tenant plus elle se retourna vers Sark, et le regarda dormir, s'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise au fil des années de l'observer dormir, cela la réconforter de le voir près d'elle. Les quelques semaines qu'elle avait du passer loin des personnes qu'elle aimait, avait été très dure, et seul la pensée que quand tout serait fini, elle retrouverait son mari et ses enfants lui avait permis de tenir. Elle tendit sa main, et traça les contours du visage de son époux, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire bouger un peu dans son sommeil. Cependant il ne se réveilla pas, Sydney continua donc son exploration, sa main descendant maintenant le long de son torse, son regard suivant le chemin tracé par sa main. Puis faisant le chemin inverse, elle eut la surprise de le trouver en train de l'observer, son éternelle sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il l'attira alors un peu plus près de lui, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, tout en l'embrassant tendrement, pour commencer, puis plus passionnément, par la suite. Ils se laissèrent emporter par la passion les submergeant, après cette longue période de séparation, ils firent l'amour, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau toucher le corps de l'autre.

Un peu plus tard toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sydney prit un air pensif, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au près de son mari. Sachant que quelque chose troublé sa femme, Sark lui prit le visage entre ses mains, puis après avoir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, il lui demanda :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Syd ? »

Elle hésita à répondre pendant quelques instants, mais elle savait bien que si elle ne disait rien maintenant, il ferait tout son possible pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle le regarda donc dans les yeux et dis :

« Je viens de me rendre compte que notre fils n'a même pas de nom ! » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« As-tu des idées ? » demanda-t-il après un bref instant de silence.

« Pas vraiment, mais on devrait y réfléchir. » lui répondit-elle, un léger sourire ce dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Nous y penserons demain, il faut que tu te repose, les enfants sont impatient de te voir ! »

« Ils m'ont tellement manqué, ils doivent avoir des tas de choses à me raconter. »

« Oui, tu n'as même pas idée ! » dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Peut de temps après, ils s'endormirent, tombant tout les deux dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**Au même moment dans un lieu inconnu.**

Elena Derevko, entra dans le bureau portant l'enfant dans ses bras, celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup pleuré depuis sa naissance, ce silence la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais en même temps il s'agissait de l'enfant élus, il avait une grande destinée l'attendant, elle n'en avait pas peur mais éprouver un certain respect à son encontre, à prés tout il était la clef de l'œuvre de Rambaldi. N'ayant aucunement aucun remords d'avoir pris l'enfant de sa nièce, elle avait pris le premier avions en partance pour Zurich. Son partenaire se tenait devant la fenêtre, son regard plongeait dans la nuit. Elena alla se positionner derrière lui et attendit qu'il daigne lui faire attention. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre, quand il se retourna, son regard se porta immédiatement sur l'enfant, qu'il étudia avec minutie. Puis il prit la parole :

« Je dois dire qu'il me tarde de lui apprendre tout sur son ancêtre, et de voir devenir réalité son œuvre. » dit-il, puis après encore quelques secondes d'observation, il rajouta. « Une chose est sur, il sera une arme infaillible, tout comme ses parents ! Quel dommage pour Sydney, elle qui était comme une fille pour moi, si elle ne m'avait pas trahit, elle serait la aujourd'hui avec son enfant ! Quant à Sark, qui aurait un jour pensé qu'il laisserait tout derrière lui pour l'amour d'une femme, et qu'il serait le descendant du grand prophète Rambaldi. Les choses on définitivement bien changer, ils vont maintenant se rendre compte de ce que cela coute de m'avoir trahit ! »

« Je dois dire quand plus nous faisons ainsi une pierre deux coups, non seulement en touchant Sydney et Sark, nous touchons également ma chère sœur Irina et son mari Jack Bristow. » dit Elena.

« En effet, il ne m'ont que trop défier par le passé, il est temps qu'il se rende compte qu'Arvin Sloane, ne recule devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il veut. »

**Los Angeles devant la demeure de Sark et Sydney. **

La voiture était arrêté devant leur demeure mais Sydney était nerveuse, cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas vue ses enfants, toutes sortes de question lui passaient par la tête. Comment s'étaient-ils adapter à leur nouvelle vie à Los Angeles, comment s'entendaient-ils avec les personnes avec qui elle avait traversé tant de chose ? Sark devinant qu'un millier de question traversait la tête de sa femme, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de celle-ci, l'assurant ainsi de sa présence. Puis il descendit de la voiture et vint du coté de Sydney, lui ouvrant la porte comme il le faisait toujours. Une fois qu'elle fut descendue, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, elle lui avait attrapé le bras, l'arrêtant.

« Qu'y a –t-il Sydney ? » demanda Sark, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Adrian, je veux que notre fils s'appelle Adrian ! » dit-elle, le regardant intensément.

« Comme mon père ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui, qu'en penses-tu, Julian ? » lui demanda-t-elle, se rapprochant de lui.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais posa une de ses mains sur la joue de sa femme, la caressant doucement, puis il lui déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres. Ce fut la seul réponse que Sydney attendait. Au moment, où elle voulut prendre dans ses bras son mari, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant et les cris de joie de ses enfants venant à sa rencontre, lui firent montés les larmes aux yeux quand elle les prit dans ses bras.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué tous les deux. » dit-elle à ses enfants tout en les serrant contre elle.

« Nous aussi, tu nous as manqué maman. » répondit Christopher.

« Mais on était sur que papa allait te retrouver. » continua Eva.

« Oui, il m'a retrouvé. » dit-elle en les serrant un peu plus fort, tout en regardant Sark s'approcher d'eux.

« Il vaudrai mieux rentrés dans la maison, maintenant. » dit-il tout en surveillant les alentour.

Sydney lui fit signe que oui, et entraina les enfants à l'intérieur, leur demandant de lui montrer leur chambres, et ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant son absence. Sark suivit du regard Sydney rentrée avec leurs enfants, puis s'assurant une nouvelle fois que tout était normal dans le quartier, il se dirigea lui-même à l'intérieur.

**Plusieurs heures après en pleine nuit.**

Après avoir essayé en vain de trouver le sommeil, Sark se tourna vers son épouse, endormis, serré contre lui, une de ses mains sur son torse, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence à ses cotés. Sark se sentait tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments, ne sachant pas exactement lequel prédominaient le plus. Il était heureux et soulagé de savoir sa femme saine et sauf, à ses côté de nouveau, mais aussi en colère envers les personnes qui avaient osé lui faire vivre un calvaire et la soumettre à la chose la plus terrible pour une femme, être séparer de son enfant. Sans compter, que par la force des choses, il n'avait pus être présent auprès de Sydney pendant sa période de grossesse, l'ayant appris trop tard pour l'empêcher de prendre la place des enfants à la Cia. Mais ce qu'il se reprochait le plus, était de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour éviter que leur enfant ne soit enlevé. Sark sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, se laissant submerger par les émotions.

Sydney se réveilla, sentant que la respiration de Sark avait changé et qu'il ne dormait plus à présent. Cependant, elle le sentait préoccupé, elle pouvait le sentir à la façon dont il se tenait. Sark ne semblait pas l'avoir sentit se réveiller, ce qui l'étonna venant de sa part, lui qui était toujours sur ces gardes, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son mari, elle eut la surprise de voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle sentit son cœur se serré à la vu de cette homme pourtant si fier, en proie à ses émotions. Elle porta une de ses main jusqu'à son visage et essuya une des larmes coulant le long de sa joue. Seul ce geste sembla ramener Sark hors de ses pensées.

« Julian… » ne put s'empêcher de dire Sydney.

Sark ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa, tendrement, tout en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Sydney comprit tout de suite qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, préférant le réconfort qu'elle pouvait lui offrir et lui rendit son baiser s'abandonnant totalement à lui.

**A la Cia, deux jours plus tard.**

Vaughn venait d'arriver dans les locaux, la journée qui s'annonçait, n'allait pas être des plus reposantes. Suite au sauvetage de Sydney, celle-ci allait devoir venir raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce qu'elle avait appris concernant ses ravisseurs. La Cia lui ayant laissait le temps de récupérer et de retrouver sa famille, avant de venir s'expliquer. Cependant, Vaughn redoutait de la voir à nouveau dans les locaux, au côté de Sark. Il avait profité de ces deux jours pour faire le point part rapport à ses sentiments à l'encontre de Sydney. Oui, il lui en avait voulu d'être parti sans rien dire, et oui il était jaloux qu'elle soit partie avec une personne comme Sark. Cependant, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à présent, n'étaient en rien des sentiments amoureux, mais beaucoup plus de la nostalgie des moments passés ensemble. Des murmures le tirèrent de ses réflexions, il regarda les alentours, cherchant la cause de cette agitation, et en découvrit rapidement l'origine. A l'opposé du bureau de Vaughn, Sydney et Sark venaient d'entrée dans la rotonde, attirant du même coup tout les regards sur eux. En effet, tout le monde semblait curieux de les voir tout les deux, comme si ils voulaient vraiment être sur que s'était bien vrai. Et ce qu'ils virent leur confirma bien qu'il s'agissait de la vérité.

Sark et Sydney se dirigèrent immédiatement, après leur entrée, vers le bureau de Marcus Dixon. Bien sur, ils savaient pertinemment que tout les regards étaient sur eux, des le moment où ils avaient passé la porte. Ils étaient assez professionnels pour ne rien laisser paraître concernant leur relation privée face aux observateurs, le seul lien montrant qu'ils étaient reliés, étant leur alliance présente à leur main gauche. Mais ce que tout le monde attendaient, c'étaient que l'un ou l'autre montre des signes d'affection envers l'autres. Et Ils eurent droit aux deux à la fois.

Pratiquement arriver devant le bureau de Dixon, Sark stoppa Sydney en posant sa main sur son avant bras. Il savait que ce qui allait suivre aller être douloureux pour sa femme, et il voulait être sur qu'elle sache qu'il était là en cas de besoin. Il se rapprocha donc d'elle posant une de ses mains sur une des joues de Sydney, la caressant doucement. Ce simple geste de la part de Sark, eu pour effet de calmer Sydney plus que les paroles, elle savait que si elle avait besoin de force, il serait la, qu'il ne la laisserait jamais seul. Elle lui sourit, puis combla l'espace les séparant en lui donnant un rapide baisé sur les lèvres. Puis comme si rien ne s'étaient passé, ils rentrèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

Deux heures plus tard, ils ressortirent du bureau, Sydney un peu plus pale qu'à son entrée dans la pièce, tandis que Sark arborait une expression la plus froide que l'on lui eu jamais connu. Vaughn, qui avait été tiré de l'étude de son dossier, par leur sortis, se demanda ce qui avait pus causé, cette réaction chez les deux agents. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps car un briefing était prévu dans peu de temps. Il suivit donc du regard Sark et Sydney, se rendre vers la salle de réunion, puis décida de les suivre.

Une fois que tout le monde eut pris place autour de la table de briefing, celui-ci put commencer. Comme Vaughn s'en était douté, ce ne fut pas Sydney qui pris la parole mais Jack Bristow, qui leur raconta ce qu'avait subi sa fille. On pouvait lire sur les traits de son visage et à la façon dont il parlait, la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre des responsables. A la fin du récit, tous arboraient la même expression, un plan d'action fut décidé, principalement accès sur la recherche de l'enfant, mais avec ordre de ramener toutes personnes pouvant donner des informations concernant les ravisseurs. Vaughn observa, à la fin du briefing Sydney et Sark entrain de discuter avec Weiss, Sydney se tenant imperceptiblement proche de de son mari, aucun espace les séparant, puis ils quittèrent la pièce sans un regard derrière eux.

Vaughn pris son temps pour ranger ses notes, mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées et dans les actions qu'il allait devoir mettre sur place, cherchant lequel de ses contacts aller être à même de lui apprendre quelque chose. Quand il se leva, il remarqua que Weiss l'attendait, et il se demanda ce que voulait lui dire son ami.

- « Qu'y a-t-il, Eric? » demanda-t-il.

- « Rien, je me posais simplement une question. Après avoir parler avec Sydney, il met venu une idée. »

- « Laquelle? » demanda Vaughn intéresser par ce qu'avait dit Weiss.

- « Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas eu de nouvel d' Arvin Sloane? » demanda Weiss.

- « Je dirais depuis trop longtemps, ce qui n'est pas sans m'inquiété, je vais mettre mes contacts sur la question. » Répondit Vaughn.

- « De toute les personnes susceptibles d'en vouloir à Sydney et à Sark en même temps, je dirais que c'est le plus probable. Même si certains semble croire qu'il a disparut de la surface de la terre. »

Vaughn, fit signe que oui, et sans rien ajouter passa devant son ami et se dirigea directement vers son bureau, ayant une liste déjà prête de contact à appeler. Quand à Weiss, celui-ci, se dirigea aussi vers son bureau afin de mettre aussi toute ses relations à la recherche d'un homme qui leur avait causé tant d'ennuis bien des années auparavant.

**Fin de journée le même jour**

La journée avait été longue, pour tout le monde suite au dernière nouvelle, mais surtout pour Sydney et Sark. Le retour jusqu'à leur demeure s'était fait dans le silence, une fois arrivée chez eux Sydney s'étaient rendu directement dans la chambre de ses enfants pour jouer avec eux. Quand à Sark, il s'était tout d'abord arrêter à son bureau pour passer quelques coups de téléphones à ses contacts les moins légaux. Puis il avait pris lui aussi le chemin de la chambre des enfants. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de celle-ci repensant à la journée qu'il venait de passer.

Il avait vu à quel point cela avait fait mal à Sydney de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant son enlèvement. Les seules choses qu'il avait pu faire pour lui montrer qu'il la soutenait, avait été de lui prendre la main. En entrant dans la pièce de débriefing, il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il allait entendre aller lui faire mal, ce qu'il avait mal estimer, était la profondeur de la douleur qu'il avait éprouver à l'entente du récit de sa femme. Il sortit de ses pensés quand il entendit la voix de sa fille l'appeler, suivit aussitôt par celle de son frère. Il sourit donc et rejoint Sydney qui était assise sur un des lits de la chambre, écoutant patiemment le récit de ce qu'avaient fait les enfants pendant leur journée.

Plusieurs heures après, Sydney referma doucement la porte de la chambre de ses enfants, elle leur avait lu une histoire, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire avant que tout n'arrive. Elle était heureuse de les avoir retrouver, mais un sentiment de vide s'étendait dans sa poitrine, et semblait grossir au fur et à mesure que les jours passer. Ce vide, que seule comblerait le retour de son fils, Adrian. Elle essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, et alla rejoindre son époux qu'elle retrouva dans le salon avec Simon Walker. Depuis son retour, elle l'avait très peu vue, il était la plus part du temps partis à la rencontre d'anciens et de nouveau contacts, pour savoir si ils avaient entendu parler de quelque chose. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, la conversation entre Sark et Simon s'interrompis, ce dernier se leva et vient prendre Sydney dans ses bras. Elle lui répondit en lui rendant son embrassade et en lui faisant un sourire, puis elle pris place à côté de son époux.

Une fois que Sydney eu pris place à coté de lui, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules la rapprochant de lui, sa présence à ses coté lui avait énormément manquer, il ne se sentait pas entier quand elle n'était pas avec lui. Il attendit que Simon retourne à sa place pour discuter avec Sydney et Simon d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Eric Weiss, qui l'avait appelé peu de temps après qu'il n'est quitté les locaux de la Cia. Il s'avait que ce qui allait suivre ne plairait certainement pas à Sydney, surtout quand elle apprendrait qui il soupçonnait d'être l'instigateur de l'enlèvement de leur fils. Il se décida donc à prendre la parole.

- « J'ai eu une conversation avec Eric Weiss, , aujourd'hui, et il avait une théorie dont il voulait me faire part. » commença Sark attirant ainsi l'attention de Sydney et Simon qui discuter de leur coté.

- « Quel théorie? » demande immédiatement Sydney.

- « Lui et Vaughn ont l'air de pensé qu'Arvin Sloane pourrait avoir un rôle à jouer dans ton enlèvement et celui de notre fils. »

Sark vit sa femme blanchir, à la mention de la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde et qu'il lui avait enlever un avenir qu'elle n'aurait jamais, la piégeant ainsi dans le monde de l'espionnage. Il pouvait voir dans les traits de sa femme, de la colère, de la rage, mais aussi de la peur. Personne n'était vraiment sur de ce que pouvait faire Arvin Sloane. Pour preuve, celui-ci avait quand même réussit à être gracier alors qu'il avait été le leader d'une section secrète de l'alliance, un groupe terroriste. Et sans compter sur son obsession concernant le prophète Italien Milo Rambaldi. Il en avait lui-même était l'observateur, de cette obsession fanatique qu'Arvin Sloane avait développé au fil des années. La voix de Simon vient le tiré de ses pensées.

- « Je doit dire que je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt. » dit-il. « Ce vieux timbré a toujours été près à tous pour voir les prophétie de rambaldi ce réaliser. »

- « Je pense que nous avions tous autre chose en tête, pour ne pas y avoir penser. » lui répondit Sark.

- « Sloane! » dit Sydney, dont on pouvait entendre la colère et la haine dans sa voix.

- « Oui, Sydney. » répondit seulement Sark.

- « Je suis sur que c'est lui la personne qui a tout préparer, Helena ne travaillait pas seul, elle avait des ordres de quelqu'un d'autres. Seul lui est assez fanatique pour faire une geste pareil pour arriver à ses fins. » dit-elle, son coté agent secret ayant pris le dessus, puis d'une voix où de l'émotion se fit sentir. « Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant pourquoi l'enlever maintenant il ne lui ai d'aucune utilité. »

- « Il doit pensée qu'en l'élevant dans le culte de rambaldi, il pourra le manipuler comme il le veut. » répondit Simon.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, suite à cette conversation, tout le monde réfléchissant à ce que cette nouvelle information signifier, et aux diverses actions à entreprendre. Simon pris congé de ses deux amis après quelques minutes de réflexion, leur disant qu'il allait entreprendre immédiatement des recherches sur les agissement récent d'Arvin Sloane. Quand le bruit de la porte se refermant, lui parvint, Sark se tourna vers sa femme. Celle-ci avait son regard rivait sur un point invisible, il s'avait qu'elle réfléchissait à comment cette fois ci elle allait s'y prendre pour qu'une bonne fois pour toute Sloane ne viennent plus hanter et détruire sa vie. Il ressentait lui-même cet envie de meurtre, envers cette personnes qui dans un autre temps avait été un associés et à qui il avait apporté de nombreux renseignement concernant le prophète italien. Pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire, aucun mot ne serait suffisant, pour réconforter sa femme. Dans le silence de leur maison, Sark attira Sydney à lui, la prenant dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire sans résistance, se blottissant dans l'étreinte que lui offrait son époux.

**Quelque part en Italie.**

Sloane se trouvait dans la chambre du garçon, le regardant dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après 30 ans de recherche, il avait enfin la clef de l' immortalité entre ses mains. Comme de bien entendu, il avait nommé l'enfant comme son ancêtre, Milo. L'enfant avait les cheveux de son père, blond à tel point qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'en avait pas, son visage n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de Sydney quand elle était bébé. La chose dont il était complètement sur, et que l'enfant allait joué un rôle fondamentale dans les années à venir, après avoir appris tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur Milo Rambaldi, il pourrait ainsi continuer ses recherches.

Il se detourna du berceau dans lequel dormais paisiblement l'enfant, et il pris le chemin du salon principale de la villa. Dans ce salon, se trouvait une grande baie vitré donnant vue sur les montagnes. Mais pas n'importe quelle montagne. Il s'agissait du Mont Subasio, lieu où il était persuader que Milo Rambaldi avait laisser de nombreux secret enfuit dans les profondeur celle-ci. Mais pour le moment il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit découvert. Il s'avait que par l'enlèvement de l'enfant de Sydney et Sark, il risquait d'avoir la Cia à ses trousse, étudiant ainsi tout ces faits et gestes. Cependant il avait bien pris soin ces dernières années à garder un profil bas, pour ce faire oublier de tout les services de renseignement. Malgré tout, une part minime de lui-même, savait que tôt ou tard, Sark et Sydney finiraient par le retrouver, et lui faire payer la souffrance qu'il leur avait fait endurer pendant toutes ses années, surtout Sydney. Il s'arracha alors à la contemplation de la montagne, et décida de se rendre dans son bureau.

**A la Cia**.

Les recherches allaient bon trains, mais aucunes informations pouvant les mettre sur la voie de Sloane n'avait fait son apparition. Weiss ferma le dossier qu'il avait devant lui, il allait en prendre un autre quand Sydney et Sark firent leur apparition. Sur le visage de Sydney pouvait se lire une nouvelle détermination. La veille au soir, il avait fait part de ses soupçon à Sark, à ce qu'il pouvait voir, il en avait avisé son épouse. Il avait vraiment mal au cœur pour elle, Sloane lui avait déjà arracher plus d'un être chère, à commencer par Danny, son fiancée, sa meilleur amie Francie, une vie normal, en la faisant recruter à l'insu de son père au Sd6, et maintenant son enfant. A ses pensées, un sentiment de haine envers cette homme refis son apparition, le poussant à redoubler d'effort dans ses recherches.

Des leur arrivées à la retonde, Sydney accompagner de Sark et Simon, allèrent directement dans le bureau de Dixon. Celui-ci était en train de remplir divers document administratifs. Il releva immédiatement la tête à leur entrée.

- « Que puis-je pour vous? » demanda-t-il.

- « Nous voulons te parler d'une idée qu'à eu Weiss, hier. » lui répondit Sydney.

- « De quoi s'agit-il? »

- « Weiss a pensé et nous sommes d'accord avec lui, qu'il faut que nous orientions nos recherche sur Arvin Sloane. »

- « Sloane! » dit Dixon, « Il n'a eu aucune activité ces dernières années, nous le gardons sous surveillance. Mais personnellement, je vous comprends, il est le seul à être assez fanatique en ce qui concerne Rambaldi. » Puis en prenant son téléphone, il ajouta : « Je met toutes les équipes dessus. »

En sortant du bureau, Simon alla trouvé Weiss et Vaughn, pour leur dire la décision qu'avait pris Dixon, tandis que Sydney et Sark allèrent prévenir Irina dans sa cellule, de la nouvelle orientation des investigations. Elle n'en fut aucunement surprise, et leur dit même qu'ils auraient du y penser plus tôt, cependant elle leur conseilla de faire plus attention à la vie de Milo Rambaldi. Elle était persuadé qu'il fallait étudié et répertorié tout les lieux où avait vécu le prophète.

Ils ne discutèrent aucunement ses conseilles, sachant qu'après Sloane, Irina était la personne à en savoir le plus sur l'inventeur, et elle savait mieux que personne la façon de pensée de Sloane suite à plusieurs années de partenariat. Ils se mirent donc rapidement au travaille. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, et lister toute les villes où Rambaldi avait vécu où même celle qu'il avait seulement mentionner dans ses écris, tous avaient décidé de prendre quelques minutes de repos, le temps que les agents, qui avaient été contacté dans les différentes ville, fassent leur rapports.

Sydney ne cessait de tourner en rond, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait comme une sorte d'intuition. Elle sentait que les prochains jours aller être décisif pour les recherches de Sloane et de son fils. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, il était pourtant plus de minuit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et regarda la pleine lune qui illuminait les lieu de sa faible clarté. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle porta son regard sur la forme endormis de son époux, mais elle ne se faisait aucune illusion et savait très bien que ce n'était seulement une apparence, Julian attendait seulement qu'elle lui fasse part de ce qui la tracassait. Il s'avait que la pousser ne servirait à rien, bien au contraire, et il en était le premier à en avoir fait les frais il y a de nombreuses années.

Après quelques minutes, elle se sentit complètement calmé, et décida de retourner se coucher. A peine avait-elle repris sa place, qu'elle sentit le bras de Sark lui encerclait la taille et l'attirait contre lui. Il ne dit rien, ce contenta juste de déposer un baiser tout d'abord sur son épaule, puis dans le coup. Elle se retourna, et son regard se fixa directement sur les yeux bleu de la personne qui avait donner une nouvelle raison à sa vie bien des années en arrières. Elle oublia tout et s'abandonna totalement à lui. Lui, la seule personne qui avait autant de pouvoir sur elle, lui permettant de relaxer rien que par une simple touche ou un effleurement. Bien sur, il en était de même quand à Sark, seul Sydney avait ce pouvoir apaisant sur lui. L'un sans l'autre ils n'étaient que la moitié d'eux même, mais ensembles, ils étaient plus fort que n'importe quel organisation.

Sark , dont les pensées étaient le reflet de ceux de Sydney, la sentie se relaxé à son contact. Il s'avait qu'il avait la, la parfaite opportunité de lui demandé ce qui la tracassé. Bien sur, il se doutait que cela était du à l'absence de leur fils, ce fils qu'il n'avait encore pas eu la chance de rencontrer. De peur de plongé de nouveau sa femme, dans de sombre pensée, Sark l'embrassa tout d'abord tendrement, puis la passion qui les avaient rapproché 10 ans auparavant fit vite son apparition. Et il semblait que plus les années passaient plus la passion existant entre eux ne faisait qu'augmenter, autant que leur sentiment l'un envers l'autre.

Sydney sentie les mains de Sark descendre le long de son corps, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent au niveau du nœud de la robe de chambre qu'elle portait. Sark ne mis pas longtemps à le défaire, et Sydney l'enleva rapidement ne laissant aucune barrière entre leur deux corps. Cependant, les choses ne purent allé plus loin, les deux amants se retrouvèrent interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Sark. Il va s'en dire que l'envie d'ignorer l'appel, à ce moment précis fut la première chose à laquelle ils pensèrent, rapidement suivi par le fait qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une nouvelle importante.

- « Sark. » dit-il en décrochant.

- « Oui, je comprends, dés que nous sommes près nous arrivons. » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Sydney l'observa déposer son téléphone sur la table de nuit, puis reporter son attention sur elle. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de lui demander qui l'avait contacté, il l'embrassa passionnément. Après quelques minutes et à bout de souffle, Sydney demanda à son mari, qui était la personne qui avait téléphoner surtout à cette heure de la nuit.

- « Ton père. » dit Sark avant de continuer, « il voulait que nous soyons les premiers informer qu'ils avaient trouvé une piste concernant Sloane. »

- « Ou se trouve-t-il? » demanda-t-elle près à bondir hors du lit.

- « En Italie, Jack ne m'en a pas dit plus, je lui ai dit que nous serions la dés que nous serions près. »

- « Qu'attendons nous alors? » dit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son époux et se rendant dans son dressing pour s'habiller.

Tout deux furent rapidement près, après avoir confier les enfants à la nourrice et les avoir embrasser, Sydney et Sark furent rapidement en route pour le QG de la Cia. Tout deux espèrent qu'à leur arriver, Jack les attendrait avec d'autres nouvelles.

**A la Cia **

Jack Bristow venait enfin d'avoir les informations qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs semaines. Le lieux de la résidence, où se trouvait Sloane, et comme Irina l'avait prédit, il s'était installé tout près d'un lieu important à Rambaldi, Le mont Soubasio. Tout étaient près pour le briefing concernant cette mission particulière qui en l'espérant verrait la fin des agissements de Sloane.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, toutes les personnes dont la présence avaient été requise firent leur entrée dans la salle, y compris Sydney et Sark, suivi d'Irina Derevko. Tous prirent place autour de la table et écoutèrent soigneusement les instructions concernant le déroulement de la mission. Celle-ci, se déroulerait en plusieurs étapes : tous d'abords encercler la demeure de Sloane, s'assurer du nombre de garde présents, puis se séparer en différents groupe pour la recherche d'Adrian. Concernant Sloane les ordres étaient simple, l'arrêter à tout pris, ce qui autrement dit voulait dire mort ou vif, sachant que toutes les personnes présente avaient quelques choses contre lui, l'arrêt de mort de Sloane venait juste d'être prononcé.

Après le briefing, chacun partis de son coté afin de préparer se dont-ils avaient besoins pour la mission. Le vol pour l'Italie devait décoller dans les deux heures suivant la réunion. Les équipes avaient était diviser de la manière suivante : Sark/ Sydney, Jack/Irina, Vaugn/ Weiss et Walker/ Dixon, ce dernier avait insisté pour participé à cette mission car tout comme Sydney, Sloane lui avait arraché un être cher. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, où se trouvait le jet requisitionner par la Cia. La plus part des équipes prirent place à l'avant de l'appareille, alors que Sark et Sydney choisirent de se mettre à l'écart.

Pendant toute la phase de décollage, aucun des deux ne dit mot, mais la tension émanant d'eux ne faisait qu'augmentaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Voyant sa femme de plus en plus tendu, Sark lui saisi la main, et la serra, espèrent pouvoir la calmer un peu. L'un comme l'autre savait que ce n'était pas le moment que l'un des deux face une crise de nerf, la vie de leur enfant en dépendait. Sydney se mit donc à appliquer toute les techniques de relaxation qu'elle avait pu apprendre au fil des années, et aux bout de quelques minutes, elle avait retrouver son calme. Puis avec Sark et ses parents, Jack et Irina, ils revirent le déroulement des opérations.

Peut de temps après ,que l'avion les transportant eu atterrit, les différentes équipes se séparèrent , après avoir pris les armes et les munitions nécessaires dans différentes caches, pour se rendre à leur point de rendez- vous. Une fois sur les lieux, tous avait ordres d'attendre le feu vert de la part de la CIA. Tous avaient pris place autour de la demeure d'Arvin Sloane, observant pendant plusieurs heures le va et vient des gardes surveillant la maison. Une fois toutes les données nécessaires transmise à Kendall, celui-ci put mettre une stratégie au point pour pénétrer dans la demeure.

Peu de temps avant minuit, Kendall donna le feu vert pour que l'opération commence, et toute les équipes commencèrent à se rapprochées de la villa. Sydney et Sark furent les premiers à arrivés sur les lieux, n'ayant eu aucun mal à ce débarrasser des gardes qu'ils avaient rencontré. Toute communication radio avait été coupé, pendant la phase d'approche de la villa, seul un signal sonore Legé avait été envoyé par chaque équipe en position prés de la demeure. Sydney ne perdit pas de temps à l'envoyé, elle savait que le moment qu'elle attendait depuis de nombreuses année était proche, qu'elle allait pouvoir mettre fin au agissement de Sloane, une bonne fois pour toute.

Sans aucun incidents notable, toutes les équipes firent leurs entrées dans la demeure. Sydney et Sark, prirent directement le chemin de l'étage, suivit de près par Jack et Irina. Une fois en haut de l'escalier, Sydney fit signe à ses parents de s'occuper du couloir de gauche pendant que elle et Sark s'occuperait de celui de droite. Ils explorèrent les pièces qu'ils rencontrèrent l'une après l'autre, s'assurant qu'aucun dispositif armée n'avait été installé. En ressortant d'une de ses pièces, Sydney entendit un bruit, n'étant pas sur de ce que c'était elle fit signe à son époux de ne pas bouger. Elle entendit de nouveau le bruit, que cette fois elle avait bien distingués, il s'agissait d'un gazouillis d'enfant.

Sydney se tourna vivement vers son mari, l'espoir se lisant sur son visage. Sark se dirigea immédiatement vers la pièce d'où le bruit semblait venir. Une fois devant la pièce, il ouvrit délicatement la porte, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une nurserie dont les murs étaient peint d'une couleur bleu claire. Il fit signe à Sydney de rentrée dans la pièce. Celle-ci se rendit directement au berceau, dans lequel se trouver un petit garçon blond. Elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras se qui eu pour effet de calmer l'enfant qui commençait à montrer des signes d'agitation.

- « Julian. », dit-elle appelant son mari qui surveillé le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté peu de temps auparavant.

Sark se détourna de son poste de surveillance, pour regarder sa femme qui serait contre elle leur enfant. La joie d'avoir retrouvait leur fils pouvait clairement se lire sur le visage de Sydney à qui il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front. Puis du revers de la main il caressa doucement la joue de son fils, qui le fixer de ses yeux bleu.

- « Nous ne sommes pas encore tiré d'affaire. » dit-il « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant que Sloane ne se rende compte de la disparition d'Adrian. », puis il ajouta à l'intention des autres équipes et de la CIA. « Montainer à Base, nous avons trouvé Adrian. »

Sydney entendit les commantaire joyeux de ses coéquipié dans son oriellette, s'autorisant un sourire à un commentaire de Weiss, qui s'effaça rapidement car elle avait surpris du coin de l'œil un mouvement suspect. Voyant la réaction de sa femme, et l'attention de celle-ci se porter vers la porte de la chambre, il se retourna rapidement se mettant instinctivement entre elle et leur adversaire. La joie qui avait quelque minutes avant pouvait se lire sur le visage de Sydney, avait maintenant completement disparut, remplaçer par une haine immense.

- « Je me doutais bien que vous ne mettriez pas longtemps à retrouver ma trace. » dit Sloane au deux espions qui lui faisait face. « Je dois dire que vous êtes toujours les meilleurs dans votre domaines, je n'ai rien vu venir. C'est le signal d'alarme me signalent un mouvement dans la chambre de l'enfant qui m'a alerté. » dit-il en entrant lentement dans la pièce.

Dés le moment où il fit le premier pas, Sydney, avait reculer de plusieurs pas en serrant un peu plus son fils contre elle, laissant à Sark un champ d'action plus vaste, pour ne pas qu'il est à ce soussié d'elle et du bébé. Elle avait bien veillé à rester derrière lui, ne voulant donné à Sloanne aucun angle de tir pour l'atteindre. Sark et Sloane se faisait face chacun braquant sur l'autre une arme.

Syndey savait qu'à la moindre action suspecte de Sloane, son mari n'hésiterait pas à lui tiré dessus. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, Sloane avait l'air de vouloir prendre son temps pour se débarrasser d'eux.

- « Vous savez, » dit celui-ci, « à vous deux, vous auriez pu mettre toute les organisations gouvernemental à terre. »

- « Je n'ai jamais trop aimé être le centre d'attention, pour ma part. » lui répondit Sark le sarcasme se faisant nettement entendre dans sa voix.

- « Ah Sark, tu m'as vraiment supris tu sais? Moi qui avait placé en toi tant déspoir. Tu étais l'assassin le plus redouté! » rajouta-t-il en secouant la tête pour montrer sa désaprobation.

- « Au contraire je trouve que je m'en sort pas mal. » lui répondit l'ancien tueur.

Sloane ne trouva rien à ajouté voyant que son stratagème pour désarsonner Sark ne fonctionnerait pas. Il se dit qu'il pourrait s'occupé de lui plus tard, le plus important était que Sydney pose l'enfant, afin qu'il puisse au moins avoir l'oportunité de la tué avant de le récupérer. Sloane savait que les mots qu'il allait prononcé aurait une forte impacte sur elle.

- « Et toi Sydney, qu'aurait pensé Danny de tout ça? » dit-il voyant le choc sur le visage de cette femme qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance à la mention de son premier amour.

- « Danny n'a rien avoir dans tout ça, vieux fou » dit-elle quelque seconde après s'être remis du choc. « Tout ce qui est arrivé, est de votre faute! Tout ces gens qui ont souffert et sont mort, juste pour que vous satisfaisiez votre curiosité pour un savant fou! » rajouta Sydney dont la voix était rempli de haine.

- « Ah, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas trouver la foi en Rambaldi »

- « Ce vieux vous n'a apporté dans ma vie que souffrance et problème. »

- « Au contraire, il est le porteur d'une grande révélation. Et ton fils va pouvoir en être l'instigateur, révélant au monde la porter de son travail. »

Avant que Sydney ne puisse lui réppondre, Sloane décida de tenter sa chance. Celle-ci réagit rapidement, se mettent dans un endroit à couvert avant qu'il n'ai pu faire feu. Ce dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte, fut Sark le prennant par surprise en le chargeant de façon qu'ils soient le plus éloigné de Sydney et du bébé. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent par terre en train de se battre. Après quelque minutes, ils se séparent Sloane avait toujours son arme à la main alors que Sark tenté de récupérer la sienne qui avait échappé pendant la lutte. Un coup de feu, résonna alors dans la pièce, glaçan immédiatement le sang de Sydney et déclancha immédiatement les pleures d'Adrian. Elle ne put s'empêché de fermer les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, priant qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son mari. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle éprouva un profond soulagement mais aussi une immense tristesse, car devant elle se trouvait Simon, inconscient, qui était allongé par terre, une marre de sang commençant à se former à coté de lui.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse reprendre ses esprit, plusieurs chose se passèrent simultanément, Sark avait récupé son armes et tenait en joue Sloane prés à tirer. Et Helena Derevko, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire supérieur sur les lèvres de Sloane, mais celui-ci fut de courte durée, car derrière elle se trouvé Irina Derevko et Jack Bristow. Irina braquant son arme sur sa sœur et Jack sur Sloane.

- « Tout est fini Arvin. » dit Jack Bristow.

Celui-ci ne put que se rendre compte qu'il était pris au piège, il décida alors que quitte à mourir, il allait enmené tout le monde dans sa chute. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu porter sa main à sa ceinture où se trouver une grenade, un coup de feu retentit le tuant sur le coup. Sark venait de tuer Arvin Sloane, suite à leur combat rapprocher il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci porté sur lui une mini bombe assez puissante pour tuer toute les personnes présente dans la pièce.

- « En effet tout est fini. » dit Sark en rangeant son arme et se dirigeant vers sa femme et son enfant.

**Deux mois plus tard, Los Angeles.**

Sydney se tenait dans le jardins de sa propriété ,assise sur un transat à coté duquel se trouver un landau où Adrian dormait bien à l'abri du soleil, repensant au évement des six derniers mois. Tant de choses avaient changé en bien mais aussi en mal. Après leur retour d'Italie, Adrian fut osculté par les médecin de la Cia, pour vérifié que le serrum n'avait pas causé de lésion sur lui. Au grand bonheur et soulagement de ses parents, l'enfant n'avait gardé aucune séquel. Sark et Sydney s'était vu offert le poste d'agent de terrain, ce que tout deux déclinèrent préférent se cantonner au travaux d'analyse. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle reviendrait vivre dans cette parti du monde, après avoir déserté la ville douze ans auparant et encore moins retravailler pour la Cia. La vie était vraiment plein de surprise.

Ses pensée se dirigèrent vers sa mère qui se trouvait toujours en cellule, elle se doutait bien que celle-ci n'y resterai pas plus que necessaire. Irina Derevko arrivait toujours à son but, et elle était persuadé que sa mère parviendrai à amadouer tous ses bureaucrate de l'agence qu'elle ne représenté plus aucun danger pour eux et qu'elle pourrait leur être d'une plus grande aide si elle était relaché avec un pardon à la clé. Cette hypothèse la fit sourire.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourir comme ça? » demanda Sark

Sydney se retourna dans la direction d'où venait la voix de son mari., celui-ci se trouvé à quelque mettre d'elle. L'espace de quelque seconde, elle repensa à l'instant où elle avait cru perdre son mari. Elle était tellement soulagé qu'il n'ai rien. Elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir vivre sa vie sans lui. Ce qui aussitôt entraina ses pensées vers Simon Walker, qui s'était interposé pour prendre une balle à la place de Sark. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante envers son ami pour avoir protéger ainsi sa famille.

- « Je pensais à ma mère, je me demandais combien de temps elle allait mettre pour obtenir un pardon. » dit-elle « Comment va Simon? »

- « Il se porte comme un charme, toute les infermières ont hate de le voir partir, sa rééducation est bientôt terminé. » dit-il, « Quand à ta mère je ne me fait pas le moindre souci, Irina est pleine de ressource. »

Avant de prendre place auprès de sa femme, Sark déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son fils, puis se plaça derrière Sydney tout en l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser se fit rapidement passionné, puis plus tendre. Il sentit Sydney se relaxer à son contact, celle-ci arborait un sourire joyeux tout en observant Christopher et Eva entrain de jouer dans la piscine à quelque mettre d'eux. Une chose était sur, pour Sark, il ne regretterait jamais le jour où il avait demandé à celle qui avait été son ennemie de partir avec lui.


End file.
